World Guardians 2, the Magician and the guard
by Remmy117
Summary: Charlie is called back to the world of star wars to a rumor of grievous having a weapon. and there are some new world guardians in added to the chaos Nathan and Kathryn. complete my friends its complete. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1, Again With the Grievous Trouble

Charlie ran to the door as she heard the bell ringing. But if you forgot from the first story she has a butler. However at the moment she and he are racing to see who does the his job better.

"Give it up Niles!" she yelled to him.

"Never miss! Oh young master I've been doing this before you were born!" he laughed back to her.

They both reached it at the same time and opened it, Kathryn was standing there with a huge bag. It was packed with stuff, she was going to stay with Charlie for the week.

"Ha I beat you" Charlie pointed a finger at his chest.

"Did I interrupt something?" Kathryn asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, we were racing," said Charlie.

"You beat me I don't think so young master," said Niles.

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "Can I come in, or do I have to stay our here all week, cause I'll really can cause a scene Charlie."

"Oh sure, sorry" Charlie let her in, "Jamie kicked you out again."

"You think?" said Kathryn.

"I have a way to fix your problem Ms. Heart," said Niles.

"You do?" asked Kathryn.

"Get a sex change!" he walked off laughing.

Kathryn glared at him, "Can I murder your butler and the police never find out about it?"

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't have some one to fix me popcorn when I'm watching movies," said Charlie.

"Good point, but I really did not need that comment this week…" replied Kathryn.

Charlie knew it was Kathryn's 'time of the month' again, "Sorry about him"

"It's alright… he just doesn't need to say that to me, or something might happen," said Kathryn in a evil laugh. Charlie laughed at her as Niles returned.

"Young master," he looked at Charlie.

"Yes?" she asked.

"She is not a guy," said Kathryn.

"Kathryn women can be called masters," replied Charlie.

"Anyway… your doctor just called he says not to forget to take your medicine!" said Niles.

Charlie glared at him, "You couldn't have told me in private!"

"Medicine?" asked Kathryn.

"Talking in private is not part of job," he walked away again laughing evilly.

"Can I hurt him now?" asked Kathryn.

Charlie was still a little mad, "That's it! I can fix my own damn popcorn!" Niles ran away a little faster than normal, "oh well, I'll pay him back later."

Kathryn grinned, "Remind me to call home around 9:00 so that I can make sure Jamie's keeping his promise of no girls in my room."

"That's Nile's JOB TO REMIND PEOPLE!" she made sure that he could hear her, "but sure I'll try to remember myself."

"Thanks… cause I'd rather not go home and find… stuff all over my walls again," mumbled Kathryn.

"Ewww" replied Charlie looking slightly grossed out.

Kathryn nodded, "Think about what if you spent two nights in your room staring at the walls to realize your brother had sex in your room instead of adding more stars to your mural"

Charlie looked like she was going to gag, "Kathryn please lets not go there!"

Kathryn shuddered, "I never want to relive those two days again…" Kathryn suddenly remembers Charlie's deal with the medicine. "So what was the deal with the medicine?"

"Oh nothing, nothing to worry about," Niles popped his head in while she was talking.

"Don't forget your appointment tomorrow!" he yelled.

"What appointment?" asked Kathryn.

"Why, to see her shrink!" he grinned.

Charlie rounded on him, "YOU ARE DEAD!" she took off after him.

"A shrink?" asked Kathryn a little shocked.

Charlie stopped, "Yes a shrink, but it is no big deal" she lied.

Niles peeked back in again, "she has been seeing things, talking in her sleep, and sleep walking!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Charlie yelled at him as he ran off… again.

Kathryn raised an eyebrow, "Nothing huh."

"Lets not talk about it please, its rather embarrassing!" whined Charlie.

"Alright… so… what have you been up to?" asked Kathryn.

"Nothing really… just getting into races with Niles on who can do a job better." Charlie mumbled.

Niles walked by with a basket of laundry, "And I'm winning!"

Kathryn laughed, "That's funny, and you both get there at the same time? Oh and watch it Butler Boy or I'll have your head on my wall!"

"Not bad for an old man I must say!" laughed Charlie.

Kathryn laughed as Niles stopped and turned around, "Very good Charlie, to be honest I didn't think you had a brain in that head of yours!"

"Ohh…" Kathryn looked at Charlie.

"Really, I didn't know you could think!" smiled Charlie.

Kathryn laughed almost falling to the floor because of the weight of her bag. Niles nodded in defeat, "You win this round" he turned and walked off, but turned back, "but I'll be back!"

Charlie and Kathryn laughed, Kathryn finally fell over, "Get me up."

"That's another reason why I can't kill him," she helps Kathryn to her feet, "Anyway to the fun room!" where Charlie kept all her games and stuff.

"Alright! Can I leave my bag here, or do I have to carry it around with me?" asked Kathryn.

"No it's Niles job to get it," she looked around and to see him watching, she gave him an evil grin and lead Kathryn to the fun room.

"Don't go through that, or I'll have to kill you Niles!" said Kathryn following Charlie.

_Please review and tell me what you think. And don't forget to check out and reveiw World Guardians and Forgotten Padawan._


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2, The Hidden Truth

Hours later, Kathryn is in Charlie's bathroom looking for some Midol. She opens the cabinet, "Okay where is it…" she picks up a bottle, "Eh? This isn't Midol! What does Charlie need with anti-depressants for?"

"Kathryn those are my happy pills, the Midol is in my sisters bathroom," she then mumbles something about 'thanks to Grievous'.

"What was that?" asked Kathryn.

"Oh nothing," Charlie walks off slapping herself on the head.

"Whatever Charlie," said Kathryn as she left Charlie's bathroom in search of the Midol in Charlie's older sister's bathroom.

Another hour later, Kathryn is looked at Charlie who was sleep talking.

"Wha?" she mumbled.

Charlie muttered in her sleep, "No- stop please- I didn't do anything- stop-…"

Kathryn got up and started shaking her, "Charlie! Wake up!"

"Stop I told you all I know- please stop-" her eyes snapped open, she was sweating and breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" asked Kathryn looking confused and worried.

"Huh… yeah… I'm fine… just a bad dream," said Charlie panting.

"Are you sure?" asked Kathryn.

"Yeah… yeah I'm sure… yes sure… I'm sure," Charlie grabbed her head trying to force out the images of Grievous torturing her.

"Do you need some medicine?" asked Kathryn.

It had been only been a few months ago when she had went to the worlds of star wars, and gotten her beating from General Grievous. She met her favorite characters, got her power crystal, and the title of warrior World Guardian. "No I'm good." during since then charlie had her birthday, which was on halloween and she was now living the life of a fifteen-year-old.

Kathryn wasn't convinced, "Okay…, "Kathryn finally sees the strange looking necklace around her neck, "you sleep with a necklace on?" she shivers, "That would make me feel like I was gonna choke."

"It's no big deal for me" said Charlie.

"Charlie, you're weird!" stated Kathryn.

"You're weirder," Charlie mumbled.

"But Nathan's weirdest!" smiled Kathryn.

Charlie laughed and she went back to sleep, being kathryn couldn't sleep.

Kathryn was disturbed again by Charlie again, but this time she wasn't as loud.

"Why are you doing this… I don't understand… stop please I've done nothing wrong!" whined Charlie.

"Charlie-kun!" Kathryn cried shaking Charlie, "Wake up Charlie!"

"Stop Grievous!" cried Charlie, Kathryn froze, "some one help me!"

"CHARLIE WAKE UP!" yelled Kathryn.

Charlie woke up and looked at Kathryn who was horrified, "I'm sorry Kathryn!" she started to cry, "I would tell you but you wouldn't believe me!"

"You're talking to someone with an overly active imagination… try me." Said Kathryn.

"Imagination's got nothing to do with it" sighed Charlie.

"Just try me Charlie-kun, I always believe you… cross my heart and hope to die…" said Kathryn, "even though i'm already dead."

"You won't laugh or call me crazy," she pulled her shirt up showing her stomach. And Kathryn saw the strange looking burn marks and bruising. "I was tortured about two months ago." Kathryn ran her fingers across a burn mark and pulled back quickly as Charlie winced. "They were done by… a light saber."

"A light saber… isn't that what they use in star wars?" asked Kathryn.

"It is," mumbled Charlie.

"Wow" blinked Kathryn.

"It was General Grievous, he wanted to keep me because I had a lot of information that I couldn't give!"

"What information?" asked Kathryn.

"Our world," mumbled Charlie. Kathryn cocked her head to the side, "Nick walked in on me in the bathroom and saw the marks he told Nora, and she told Niles, they all thought I did it to myself"

"Well anyone who knows anything should know that you couldn't have done this to yourself, specially not in some of the places." said Kathryn.

"I know… I wasn't about to tell them the truth, I had to come up with something. Now they all think i'm suicidal." mumbled Charlie.

"That suxs," stated Kathryn.

"That's not the worst part-" a sudden loud pop cut her off and a woman appeared in Charlie's room "Inca"

Kathryn blinked for a moment, "What the-"

"Charlie… finally-" the woman saw Kathryn, "Oh boy… you… your not suppose to… Charlie?"

"Inca this is Kathryn, Kathryn Inca" said Charlie smiling weakly.

Kathryn cocked her head, "Inca, strange name, isn't that one of the goddess of the lost city of Atlantis?"

"I was named after her because she is my great-great-great-great grandmother!" said Inca.

Kathryn blinked again, "cool!"

"Inca is from the world of Atlantis" said Charlie.

"Sweet!" smiled Kathryn.

"Inca is living in the star wars world for the time being-"

"Which is why I'm here. There is a rumor that Grievous has found a part of some short of power!" explain Inca.

Charlie shuddered at the thought of Grievous, "What power and how?"

"I don't know. It could be a trap to bring you back or it could be the real thing!" replied Inca.

Kathryn listened, "Grievous, isn't that your favorite character Charlie-kun?"

"Yeah as far as this world goes, not when I'm around him," said Charlie.

"What do you mean?" asked Kathryn.

"I'm sorry to interrupt World Guardian but we must be going." said Inca.

"Going? And leave me here with Niles! NO! Take me with you!" cried Kathryn.

"Sorry Kathryn, I won't be gone long, it'll be just a second to you!" said Charlie.

"She can't take you" said Inca.

Kathryn sighed sadly, Charlie felt bad for her, "Inca didn't you say that other guardians were dead?"

"yes" replied Inca as Kathryn cocked her head to the side.

"Well couldn't Kathryn and Nathan be them?" asked Charlie.

Inca sighed, "you can't make this easy can you?"

charlie smiled.

"Please!" asked Kathryn giving a puppy dog face to Inca.

Inca sighed, "Alright"

Kathryn jumped up, "YAY!"

"But we can't do it here, now go get this Nathan and do please hurry" whined Inca as the three of them disappeared and then reappeared in Nathan's bedroom.

He looked up and saw them, "HOLY SHIT!"

"Nice to see you too pretty boy" said Kathryn.

"No way… I'm dreaming" he rubbed his eyes and looked at them, "shit no I'm not."

"We don't have time for this," said Inca to Charlie.

"Of course you're not dreaming" said Kathryn as she walked over to Nathan and slapped him, "if this were a dream that wouldn't have hurt."

"Oww" Nathan glared at her.

"We have to go, I'll explain it later Nathan," said Charlie.

Kathryn dragged Nathan out of bed and Charlie looked him over, "Nathan why are there teddy bears on your pjs?" Kathryn giggled at him.

Inca rolled her eyes and then opened a portal, and pushed them into it.

_Thanks for the reviews. And for the new people reading the story please review._


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3, Poor Kathryn

Kathryn and Nathan looked around themselves, they saw ships flying over head. Suddenly a ship blew up. "GET DOWN!" Charlie yelled as she pulled them to the ground.

"Looks like Grievous does have something!" said Inca.

"Something he shouldn't have" replied Charlie. Kathryn eyes widen in fear.

Inca saw battle droids heading towards them, "Ohh time to move" she grabbed Nathan and ran with him.

Charlie looked and saw them as well, "Oh hell no!" she pulled Kathryn to her feet and helped her run.

"What do we do?"

Inca lead the way into a ruin factory and found a place for them to hide, "If I didn't know any better, I say Grievous knew we were coming."

"How could he? He maybe smart but he is not that smart" said Charlie.

"Hold up… Grievous… as in General Grievous… from star wars, we're in star wars" exclaimed Nathan his eyes widen, "holy shit!"

"WHAT!" cried Kathryn who started freaking out, "SWEET ISIS NO! THERE IS NO WAY IN TARTARUS THAT I AM IN STAR WARS! THIS IS ALL AN ELABORATE JOKE FROM JAMIE AND YOU'RE IN ON IT TOO CHARLIE!"

"Kathryn I'm not that rich to make a ship like that fly and then suddenly blow up. Did you not see the battle droids. And why the hell would I be in on something with Jamie, if I'm going to play a joke on you. I'll do it myself, its much more fun when I do it that way" said Charlie.

Kathryn thought for a moment, "Good point!" then she suddenly passed out.

Charlie caught her, "Crap!"

"We need to get moving they'll be on us in no time" said Inca.

"Question?" asked Nathan.

"Yes!" said Charlie and Inca together.

"Is there any clothes about, if we do get captured I really don't want to meet General Grievous in my teddy pjs." He said with his cheeks turning a little pink.

They laughed at him "Sure Nathan" smiled Charlie as Inca turned the dial of her power crystal, then handed him some clothes.

Kathryn came around and saw that she was still in star wars, "Daggumit to Hades, I thought it was all a dream…"

"Even dreams are not that good Kathryn," said Charlie as she walked along a small campfire and handed Kathryn a cup and a plate, "Foods by the fire."

Then Kathryn realized she was still in her pjs, "Um how'd Nay-chan get out of his pjs?"

Charlie turned the dial of her crystal and then handed her some clothes.

"Grievous is a very determined person he will not give up that easy so be ready to move at anytime." Said Inca who was the look out.

Kathryn nodded and hid behind something and changed clothes, then returned back to them for food, "So we're seriously in star wars…"

Nathan gave a stupid grin and Kathryn slapped him.

"Doesn't matter if you really watched the movies, just stay away from the bad guys." said Charlie.

"Um, problem, don't have a clue whose good and whose bad… Except for R2D2" said Kathryn.

"If they have a light saber and is not a droid and the saber color is not red then they're the Jedi, the good guys, best avoid everyone else. They may not be good or bad but still its bay to get messed up in things," said Charlie.

"I think I got all that," mumbled Kathryn.

"Oh you'll know if you come across Grievous or a sith lord," said Nathan.

"That's comforting to know pretty boy!" glared Kathryn.

Charlie smiled, "hurry up and eat Kathryn, we'll have to get moving soon. The further we can get away from Grievous the better off we are."

Kathryn nodded and ate every thing under five minutes.

Just as they were about to leave when several blaster bolts shot past them, Nathan went down as a shot hit him in the upper arm.

"SHIT THAT BURNS!" he cried grabbing his arm.

"GET DOWN!" yelled Charlie.

Kathryn dropped to the ground covering her head and looking at Charlie, "What now?"

Charlie turned the dial of her crystal, a blaster appeared in her hands, "You just stay down and take care of Nathan!" she started firing back at the battle droids then Inca joined her.

Kathryn crawled over to Nathan, "Come here and let me take a look at that arm Nathan."

Inca finally got tired of them shooting at them, "STOP SHOOTING AT ME!"

Charlie shook her head, then turned her dial again, but this time a few sticks of dynamite appeared. She lit one and threw it at the droids. She counted until the stick blew up, then they all laughed as were sent flying.

"Sweet!" laughed Kathryn.

Charlie's smile faded as she saw some MangaGuards heading their way, she knew that Grievous is around somewhere, "Time to move!"

Kathryn nodded agreeing with her.

Charlie turned around and ducked just in time as a green light saber almost took her head off, but just as she moved she was knocked off her feet, "You are so clumsy Charlie, you should know better!"

"SWEET ISIS!" cried Kathryn.

"Hello Grievous long time no see," mumbled Charlie sitting up on her elbows.

"Two years to me my dear, and you don't look a day older," said Grievous bending over her.

"Only two months for me, two years and you're still as fowl as ever!" she hissed.

Grievous grabbed the front of her shirt, Kathryn eyes widen in fear, "CHARLIE!"

Grievous looked up at them, "Friends of yours?"

Charlie rolled her head back and sighed.

"Sorry…" Kathryn muttered.

Grievous laughed and dropped Charlie, he then looked between Nathan and Kathryn, "Don't worry my dear boy that shot won't hurt compared to what I'll do."

"You leave him alone!" snapped Kathryn.

Grievous knocked her down, "don't you speak unless I say you can!"

"Don't touch them!" yelled Charlie.

Grievous rounded on Charlie, "They won't get hurt unless you corporate with me."

Kathryn groaned, "Don't worry about us Charlie, kick his butt!"

Grievous looked at one of his bodyguards, "Shut her up!"

Charlie jumped to her feet to stop the droid, but Grievous knocked her back down. "You don't want them to get hurt then tell them to hold their tongue!"

"Please sir!" started Nathan as Grievous turned to him, "Kathryn is a dumb person, she can't really help that she doesn't think." Kathryn slapped him where he was shot. "Owww," he glared at her, "see what I mean."

Grievous folded his hands behind his back, "Would you like to take her blows then?"

"No one's going to be taking any blows. I'll corporate, I'll listen." Grievous turned and looked at her, "Let them go… they can't do no harm to you."

Kathryn gave her a look, 'and leave you here with him'.

"Let me think about it… no. It seems you would do anything for a complete stranger, I wonder what you would do for them," he jerked up Nathan.

"What are you doing!" cried Charlie.

Grievous looked at Nathan, "This is just a test if she is really your friend you won't suffer long."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4, Yet Again

"Grievous none of this is necessary" cried Inca.

Grievous looked at Inca, and handed Nathan off to one of the bodyguards. Then walked over to Inca, "I think its time for you to die, you've cost me a battle last time…" he looked at Charlie then back at Inca, "She'll be better off with out you!"

"If you think it was me that stopped Charlie from joining you then you are wrong it was all her choice." said Inca.

"You helped, but that doesn't matter now. She is about to change her mind…" Grievous pulled out one of his light sabers and actived it. Just as he went to stab Inca she disappeared. "Never fails." He paused for a moment to put away his saber, "Get them abroad the ship," he looked at Charlie, "we have work to do!"

Kathryn tried to fight off one of the bodyguards, "Kathryn please don't!" Charlie saw her attempt, Kathryn went limp as she seemed to give up hope. Charlie looked at Grievous, "Let's make a deal?"

"You want me to let your friends go… now once I do that, how will I know you'll keep your word?" said Grievous looking back at her.

"I'll keep my word," said Charlie.

"Charlie don't-" Grievous hit Kathryn to shut her up.

"State your terms!" said Grievous as Kathryn glared at him.

"Let them go and I'll do whatever you say… you have my word," said Charlie.

Grievous stood there for a moment thinking. He remembered that Charlie had made one similar to save some children, she kept her word very nicely up to the point where she was rescued by Obi-wan. "I will release one friend."

"What!" cried Charlie.

"I'll hold one and let the other go," Grievous said firmly.

"That's not fair!" snapped Charlie.

"Its very fair. And if you keep your word then the one I keep won't be harmed." Said Grievous as he patted Charlie on the head, and two bodyguards jerked her up.

"Let Nathan go!" cried Kathryn.

Grievous laughed, "Make sure that girl can't follow us." Nathan shivered when Grievous looked at him.

"You dirty ba-" Charlie started.

"Hold your tongue or its no deal!" said Grievous as he looked at her. Charlie bit her tongue as Kathryn glared. "The boy is wounded he won't put up much of a fight. The girl is to opened mouth and I'm too short tempered that is not a very good combination."

"That's the understatement of the century…" mumbled Kathryn.

"Kathryn shut up please," mumbled Charlie.

Kathryn snorted and her face turned away from Charlie. Grievous looked at her, "You find that funny?"

Kathryn didn't say anything, and didn't look at anyone either. Grievous looked back at Charlie, then grabed a handful of her hair at the root. "Your friend seems to listen to you, tell her that if she tries to follow I'll kill him," he points to Nathan.

"I think she heard you…" Charlie grunted.

"I did hear!" stated Kathryn.

Grievous let go of Charlie then hit her, knocking her out of the bodyguards hands and to the ground. As he went over to Kathryn, they bent down and picked Charlie back up. Grievous grabbed the front of Kathryn's shirt, "I know you heard me! But I want her to tell you so you don't forget!" he hissed at her.

"I won't forget. I may act stupid at times. But I can understand commands… I just don't always follow them. But I will if you insist on putting pretty boy's life in danger," Kathryn mumbled.

"I'm glad you understand…" he said letting her go. Kathryn looked away as Charlie gave her a 'you're lying look'. But Kathryn stared determinedly at a spot several feet above Charlie's head.

"Now that we all understand one another we'll be getting on our way," he grabbed Charlie from his bodyguard and held on to her arm tightly.

Kathryn watched them leave and then turned to walk the other way thinking of how to save Charlie and Nathan. Inca reappeared beside her. "What did Charlie do?"

"Bargained that she'd do whatever he asked of her as long as he let us go. But he would only let one of us go, and he decided me because I couldn't keep my mouth shut."

"Be glad, but he doesn't realize that was his mistake." said Inca.

"His mistake?" asked Kathryn.

"We have to hurry before you start to lose your memory World Guardian, that goes the same for Nathan as well!" said Inca.

Kathryn blinked, "I'm a World Guardian?"

"I'm just surprised as you are!" said Inca as she took hold of Kathryn's arm and turned the dial of her crystal and they both disappeared.

_Thank you Galdhbeth, hope and love, and romancewithdeath for your reviews._


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5, Run Nathan Run**

Charlie looked over at Nathan, "You alright there Nathan"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, but what about Kathryn? We both know she knows very little about this world..." he paused.

"I think she'll be fine, remember when she got lost in London?" asked Charlie.

"Not really." he mumbled.

"She was drunk when we found her, she had gotten everyone to start the train," laughed Charlie.

Nathan chuckled, "So much like Kathryn. Always the center of attention she is, and stubborn as hell, she's not one to not let herself be heard. I suppose she'll find a Jedi"

Grievous rounded on them, "May I join in on this conversation of yours. Thank you... now... be quiet"

"Gah he's worse than Kathryn when she's pms..." Nathan muttered under his breath. Charlie snorted, "What he is " mumbled Nathan.  
Grievous growled, he doesn't like being talked about.

"1 alien, 1 droid, 98 ass whole," said Charlie.

Nathan laughed as Grievous rounded on them, "Do you mind shutting up or do I have to make you "

"How about neither?" asked Nathan.

Grievous stalked close to hit Nathan but Charlie stepped in, "What he meant was we'll be quiet with out talking, "she shot Nathan a warning look.

Nathan rolled his eyes but her remained silent.

"Looks like I need to fix that attitude of yours when we get on the ship " said Grievous to Nathan.

Charlie does a finger motion to Nathan of a needle.

"That's only half of it, wait to see what the drugs do," she whispered to Nathan she even shivers at the thought.

"Do I even want to know what it does?" asked Nathan.

"Very painful lets leave it at that." said Charlie.

Grievous looked at Charlie, "Do you miss my drugs"

"Top ten of my worst nightmares," said Charlie.

Grievous laughed, "As a matter of fact I've made some new ones. We'll test them once we get off this rock"

Charlie gulped, "New ones?" squeaked Nathan.

"Doesn't that sound fun?" asked Grievous.

"Not really..." mumbled Nathan.

"What's your meaning of fun anyway?" asked Charlie.

Grievous looked at Charlie, "I been waiting two longs years for you to return Charlie, just imagine what I have planed for you"

"You really need a life " said Nathan glaring at Grievous.

"Would you like for me to take your?" asked Grievous.

"No I'm good " said Nathan.

Charlie sighed, "I just know this is gonna be a painful trip"

"You think?" asked Nathan.

Charlie glared at Nathan, "I'll be getting more of it than you will "

Nathan shrugs, "Just being cheerful"

Charlie slapped him, "Its not helping "

"Oww," whined Nathan.

"If that hurt you that much I don't know what you're going to when I start." said Grievous.

"Neither do I," Nathan mumbled under his breath.

"What was that my boy?" asked Grievous.

"Nothing sir " said Nathan.

"It will be better to tell the truth Nathan, he doesn't like being lied to." mumbled Charlie.

"You should listen to her, she's already been through it before." said Grievous.

"It was nothing of importance sir " said Nathan.

Charlie shook her head as Grievous jerked Nathan up off the ground, "Put him down "

Grievous pushed Charlie away, "Tell me what you said boy "

"I said neither do I " cried Nathan.

"Don't whisper or lie to me again, do you understand. You got off lucky for now boy " he dropped Nathan.

"Bastard " snapped Nathan. Grievous then hit Nathan.

Charlie jumped up and stood between Nathan and Grievous, "Stop now "

"You're going to regret that you left her behind you bastard " snapped Nathan.

"I think she'll regret that I didn't kill you, when I'm done with you " Grievous snapped back.

"Shut up Nathan you're making it worse for both of us " said Charlie.

Nathan glared at everything and then stares fixedly at some spot beyond where Charlie and Grievous could see.

"Let's continue shall we the ship is not far." said Grievous.

A bodyguard put Nathan back on to his feet. Charlie made a serious choice, she whispered to Nathan, "Aren't you on the track team"

"Nathan " she finally snapped at him, Grievous looked back at Charlie.

Nathan nodded, showing he was listening and to confirm.

Charlie whispered low so Grievous couldn't hear, "When I tell you to I want you to run like hell and don't stop. Got that"

Nathan nodded again.

"Charlie what are you talking about back there?" Grievous asked cooly.

"Good, don't forget, when I say so you run and don't stop." she whispered to Nathan.

"Charlie " growled Grievous.

Charlie looked at Grievous, "Yes"

"What are you whispering about?" asked Grievous.

"I was just telling Nathan how much you favor a baboon " smiled Charlie. Nathan smiled a little at the comment.

Grievous jerks up Charlie, "And what makes you say that"

Charlie suddenly grabbed one of the light sabers form his belt and he failded to notice it, "Because you're ugly and because of this," she then turned the saber on and stabbed it threw one of his joints.

He dropped her and the bodyguards swarm in on her, "GO NOW NATHAN " she cried.

Nathan took of sprinting back towards where they had left Kathryn.

"AFTER HIM " yelled Grievous grabbing Charlie by the back of her neck, "you little... oh you are so going to pay for that " he hissed in her ear.

"Just like old times." she mumbled through her teeth.

"I'm glad you remember"

"Actually I did forget some things"

"Oh I'll make sure you don't this time," he laughed evilly in her ear.

Charlie gulped, "I thought you might say that." Grievous dragged her aboard his ship.

_Thank you all for my reveiws, please review._


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6, Grievous was Hades

Nathan reached the spot where they had left Kathryn and discovered that she was gone. "No... Kathryn! WHERE ARE YOU!" he heard the bodyguards hot on his trail. "Crap. I don't have time to look for you." He panted and ran off in the direction that Kathryn had seemed to be going.

:Aboard Grievous ship:

Grievous dragged Charlie down the hallways, she didn't have to ask or look under his mask to know if he was mad. The grip on her hand that was cutting into her skin told the story, but she didn't say anything. Charlie groaned a little in pain. But Grievous ignored her. He soon found a cell to put her in. He threw her into the cell, "This bring back any memories"

"Yes. Also that ugly thing you call a face!" she snapped.

"Temper, temper, when I find your little friend, you'll wish I had killed him after I'm done with him." said Grievous cooly.

"Like I wished I killed you earlier!" she hissed, getting back on her feet. Grievous glared at her, "I doubt you'll find him!" as she leaned against the wall.

"I will find him, but until I do, I will experiment my new drugs on you!" he turned to leave.

"I've got nothing to worry about, because I know they won't kill me. Cause you don't want me dead, I'm to valuable to you to be dead!" she smiled.

Grievous growled and left the room locking her in it.

:Mean while:

Kathryn blinked, "Where are we"

"The Jedi temple, stay her till I come back." said Inca as she disappeared.

"Well that's spiffy..." mumbled Kathryn as she sat down in a yoga position. She closed her eyes and waited for Inca's return.

A few moments later Inca returned with Nathan.

Kathryn opened an eye, "So you escaped eh pretty boy"

"Thanks to Charlie." he mumbled.

"So she didn't get away..." Kathryn trailed off and closed her eyes again.

"She is to good about keeping her word!" said Nathan.

"That's the way she is suppose to be!" replied Inca.

"She should break her word sometimes..." mumbled Kathryn.

"She is the Warrior, she is not suppose to break her word. Each guardian stands for different things. Charlie is honesty, so she isn't suppose to break her word." said Inca narrowing her eyes at Kathryn.

Kathryn just shifted slightly, "So how did you get away pretty boy"

"I ran like hell's fire was on my ass, and I think it was." replied Nathan.

"Surely Hades couldn't have wanted you that badly." mumbled Kathryn.

"Grievous was Hades and his damn bodyguards were the fire!" responded Nathan crossing his arms over his chest.

"Grievous is worse than Hades... he's more like Discordia." Inca laughed at both of them and shook her head.

"So pretty boy, did Ms. Atlantis Goddess tell you you're a world guardian?" asked Kathryn.

"When she found me she did." said Nathan.

"Just curious, what happens if we lose all our memories?" asked Kathryn.

"You'll start to die, which is why we must hurry." stated Inca.

Kathryn's eyes flew open, "WHAT! Then why are we standing here"

"Actually Kathryn, you're just sitting there!" smiled Nathan.

"Shut up pretty boy!" snapped Kathryn getting to her feet.

"Will you two please stop and lets get to work." said Inca shaking her head.

_Sorry this Chapter was a little short, but I had to add it in and get it out of the way. Please reveiw._


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7, Charlie the Lab Rat

:Back on Grievous ship is now in outer space:

Charlie sighed she was waiting for Grievous to come and get her. Even if she knew what was going to happen when he did.

Grievous who was in a bad mood because they couldn't find Nathan, "It's time to experiment." he said cooly and headed off to Charlie's cell.

He walked in and grabbed her up and drug her from the cell.

"I was beginning to think you forgot about me." she mumbled wincing in slight pain as he pulled her down the hallway.

"Shut up and come with me " he hissed.

"Doesn't look like I have a choice" she mumbled.

Grievous pulled her into a lab room. "It would appear you didn't find my friend." she looked at him.

"I might," he looked back at her.

"I don't think you have, in fact I know you haven't" she smiled.

"I might not have, but I still have you to experiment on. And you know that how?" he folded his hands behind his back.

Charlie grinned, "You just told me."

Grievous picked her up by the front of her shirt, "How do you know?" he asked in a low growl.

"Temper, temper you know that's not the way to go " she said mocking him.

Grievous slammed her down on the table. Charlie held in the yell of pain, "Careful Grievous, remember you could kill me."

"Oh I won't kill you." he reached around with a spare arm and pulled out a needle. Charlie braced herself for the after pain of the drug.

"Just reminding you, you seem to forget things when you get angry." she mumbled.

Grievous slid the needle under her skin after filling it up. Charlie makes a fist and grips her hands, waits for the drug to kick in. 'I won't scream, I won't scream, I won't scream,' she repeated in her head.

"The effect so this drug shall be interesting..." he said with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"That doesn't surprise me..." she mumbled.

"If it works correctly you should become paranoid, restless, possible start bleeding." he said tilting his head to the side watching her.

Charlie glared at him, "Like I'm already not that way ."

"It should also impair your balance and coordination." he sighed.

"Hum hello I'm laying down," she hissed and noticed her nose was bleeding. She reached up to wipe away the blood.

Grievous grabbed her and lifted her to her feet, "Now you're not."He moved her away from him and let go. Charlie stubbled over to a table and wiped her nose again.

"Its working perfectly " he laughed.

Charlie picked up a random object up and threw it at him, it hit him over the head. "You should be getting drowsy right about now," he glared.

Charlie shook it off for the moment, "You can't fight it Charlie," he said as he watched her.

Charlie mumbled something and fell over cracking her head on the table. "Shit " exclaimed Grievous as he rushed forward to get her.

Charlie tried to crawl away from him but he grabbed her, "Where do you think you are going?" he picked her up and carried her back to her cell.

Charlie tried to fight to get free. He was forced to hold each limb with all four hands, "Let go of me you dirty rotten bastard " she yelled.

"I think not my dear," he looked down at her.

Charlie finally went limp in his arms, she mumbled again but Grievous caught some of it, "...die!"

"What was that my dear?"

Charlie glared at him then looked away.

"Tell me what you said!"

"No " hissed Charlie.

Grievous sat her down on the bed in her cell, "I'll be back later to see how you are." he turned and left and locked the door.

But Charlie had said was 'dirty son of a bitch' she thought, "I must say it wasn't as bad as the first two he gave me two months ago." she rubbed her stomach and found she was suddenly very hungry. "That fucker forgot to mention about getting hungry."

...

Charlie glared around her cell a moment then flopped down on the bed and forced herself to sleep.

She woke up hours later after the drug passed.

Charlie sat up rubbing her head where she had hit it on the table earlier. "Ass wipe," she hissed thinking about Grievous.

"You should really watch your language," said a cool voice from the doorway.

Charlie glared at him, "You should die!" it slipped out of her mouth before she realized it. She grabbed her mouth, "oops."

Grievous stalked over to her and jerked her up from the bed and slammed her into the nearest wall. "Don't ever let me hear you say that again!" losing his cool.

"Yes sir," she gasped in pain, "can you let me down now"

Grievous dropped her and she fell right on her backside mumbling something.

"What was that?" he snapped.

"I said thank you!" she said quickly.

"Don't lie to me!" he pointed his finger upward at her.

Charlie jumped to her feet, "I didn't"

"You are"

Charlie started to tremble, "No... I'm not!"

"I think another amount of that drug is in order," he said pulling out a needle from a pouch on his belt.

Charlie ran to the other side of the cell away from him, "I'm not!"

Grievous grabbed her with two of his hands and slipped the needle in with a third.

Charlie whined, "I'm not!" she repeated it over and over as the drug started working.

"What did you say!" he demanded.

Charlie turned her head away and wiped away the blood from her nose.

"What did you say!" he said with much more force.

Charlie shook her head and clapped her hands over her ears to drown him out.

Grievous sighed and left the cell locking the door behind him. Charlie fell to the floor passing out.

_Sorry it took me so long to undate, i've been away from home and this was one of the first things i did for everyone. I do believe that i have turned Grievous into a paroid freak... lol... oh well.. Please review._


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8 Charlie Vs. the Random Droid

Charlie woke up a few more hours later by a random droid bringing in a tray of food for her. She looked up from the corner she was in.

The droid sat it down next to her, "General Grievous says that you are to eat this. I will return in half an hour to make sure you've eaten it all." He turned and left the room.

"To make sure I've eaten it, what's he gonna do if I don't!" she shook her head and started eating.

After a few minutes she picked around in the thick soup like meal she was giving if she ate anymore of it she was going to throw up.

She pushed the tray aside and started counting her bruises on her body. She even lifted up her shirt and looked at the old light saber wounds Grievous had giving her. She thought back to the night when it had happened, "he really didn't have to do those," she mumbled.

A short while later the droid returned to collected the tray. He paused and looked at it. Because she played with it, it looked as if she didn't eat a bit.

"You didn't eat anything!" he snapped.

"some of it" she mumbled.

"You did not" he grumbled.

"Yes I did you crazy freak!" she snapped back.

"You did not"

"YES I DID!" Charlie yelled at the droid.

"YOU DID NOT!" it yelled back.

Charlie had enough she grabbed the tray and threw it at the droid, "I DID TO"

The droid got hit by the plate, "fine you did"

"Even if I didn't what are you going to do about it!" she hissed.

The droid sighed, "Nothing"

"Then get OUT!" she yelled.

The droid hurried from the room.

Charlie jumped to her feet and started storming about the cell. "God Grievous you ass! Oh you get on my nervus!" But to Charlie's bad luck, she didn't know that there was a camera and Grievous was watching her. "God I hate you! Oh I wish you would die!"

Grievous shook his head, "Well that's interesting," he got to his feet and made his way down to her cell. When he opened the door he found her the same way. "So you hate me do you?" he asked.

"Yes I do!" she rounded on him, she grabbed her mouth and realized what was going on with herself. She couldn't control her anger, "Oh shit..."

"Wrong answer," he said stepping towards her.

Charlie stuck her arms out to stop him, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she begged with him.

He grabbed her and shoved a needle in with a different drug into her arm.

"Oww, that's another one," she mumbled and tried to pull free of him.

He released her and watched her. Charlie hid herself to the wall and dropped to her knees fighting back her tears.

"Perhaps this will give you a better mood." he said tilting his head to the side looking at her.

Charlie refused to look at him, "It still won't change the way I feel," she mumbled.

"Perhaps not." he said coldly, "I'll be back later." he turned and left the room.

Charlie noticed that he forgot to lock the door. She jumped up and ran to the door, fleeing from the cell and the opposite way he went.

Grievous stopped in mid step then ran back to her cell, once he reached it he found her gone, "Dammit!"

Charlie whipped around the corner and darted into the shadows to hide. She covered her mouth to keep quiet.

"Where are you Charlie!" he called out to her heading off the same way she went.

Charlie heard him, 'just stay quiet, he won't find you if you stay quiet!' she thought.

"Come out to play little Charlie," he said cooly as he reached where she was hiding.

Charlie sat down and drew her knees to her chest.

"Where are you Charlie?" he asked walking by her. Charlie felt his cape brushing against her.

She quietly backed further into the shadows. Grievous pulled out a light saber, "Charlie come out now play time is over!" and he turned it on.

Charlie grabbed her stomach, remembering the burns, and it slipped before she could think twice "I'm right here!" she closed her eyes, "I'm right here"

Grievous turned around and found her, "You really shouldn't try to escape Charlie"

She looked away, "sorry".

Grievous picked her up and headed back to her cell. He noticed that she was holding her stomach, knowing that there was nothing in the drug that should make her stomach hurt, "Why are you holding your stomach Charlie"

Charlie didn't say anything but gripped her shirt showing part of a mark.

"Ah those," he lifted up her shirt and traced the burn marks making Charlie jump when his cold metal fingers touched her, "Jumpy aren't we?" he asked in a slight cruel laugh.

Charlie looked away from him, "Look at me!" snapped Grievous. She looked back at him, "Do these still hurt?" he asked.

"What do you think?" she snapped.

"Obviously the answer is yes..." said Grievous glaring at her.

"Obviously" said Charlie in a mocking tone.

Grievous dropped her on the bed in her cell, "I'll be back later..." he left making sure to lock the door this time.

"Can't wait," said Charlie in the same tone rubbing her stomach.

_I hope you don't think this chapter was a little outta place, but it was one that i had to put in for the time being. please review._


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9, Greenday

Charlie sat in the corner of her cell holding herself. She was completely bored out of her mind. Until finally she started humming holiday by Green Day. She even started tapping her foot to make up the beat to keep her going.

Grievous cocked his head to the side watching her from the camera, "What is that song?"

Once she was done she started on boulevard of broken dreams.

Grievous got to his feet and made his way to her cell to question her about these songs.

"I walk a lonely road the one I have ever known... I walk alone... my shadow only's one that walks beside me..."

Grievous opened the door and stared at her, "What is that song? It's one I've never heard"

Charlie looked at him and stopped singing.

"By all means continue..." he walked fully into the room and sat down on her bed.

"... why?" asked Charlie who was confused.

"Because its interesting," not taking his eyes off of her.

"Okay..." she raised an eyebrow but started up the song again,

"I walk a lonely road the only one that I have ever known don't know where it goes but it's home to me and I walk alone I walk this empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone I walk alone I walk alone I walk alone I walk a.  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating.  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me 'til then I walk alone I'm walking down the line that divides me somewhere in my mind on the border line of the edge and where I walk alone read between the lines what's fucked up and everything's alright check my vital sings to know I'm still alive and I walk alone I walk alone I walk alone I walk a.  
my shadow's the only one that walks beside me my shallow heart's the only thing that's beating sometimes I wish someone out there will find me 'til then I walk alone I walk alone I walk a.  
I walk this empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk a.  
my shadow's the only one that walks beside me my shallow heart's the thing that's beating.  
Sometime I wish someone out there will find me 'til then I walk alone"

Charlie watched the wall trying to ignore his pricing gaze, "That's it." she mumbled.

Grievous said nothing but nod and continued to watch her.

Charlie gave him a funny look after she couldn't take his staring any longer.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing... do you want to hear the other one?" she looked away.

"Yes."

Charlie nod and started tapping her foot again to give herself a beat.

"Say, hey hear the sound of the falling rain coming down like an Armageddon flame the shame the ones who died without a name hear the dogs howling out of key to a hymn called 'faith and misery'  
And bleed, the company lost the war today I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies this is the dawning of the rest of our lives on holiday hear the drum pounding out of time another protestor has crossed the line to find, the moneys on the other side can I get another amen?  
There's a flag wrapped around the score of men a gag, a plastic bag on a monument I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies this is the dawning of the rest of our lives on holiday 'the representative from California has the floor'  
zieg heil to the president gasman bombs away is your punishment pulverize the Eiffel towers who criticize your government bang, bang goes the broken glass and kill all the fags that don't agree trails by fire, setting the fire is not a way thats meant for me just cause, just cause, because we're outlaws yeah I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies this is the dawning of the rest of our lives I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies this the dawning of the rest of our lives this is our live's on holiday..." she stopped her foot and looked at him, "that's all of it"

"What is California?" he asked crossing his hands holding them where his chin should have been and resting his elbows on his knees.

"It's a place part of where I live," she mumbled drawing herself up tighter together.

"Tell me about the place where you live."

"I live on the planet earth at my parents manor. On the coast of Charleston with my little brother, a bitch for a sister, and the guy who raised me our butler"

"What about your friends?"

"They live near me, we go to the same school, just about known each other since we were young"

"What about their families?"

Charlie sighed, "Kathryn has a sick preverted older brother, nathan has a bisexual older brother, both of their parents are dead. My parents... "she looked down for a moment, " anyways both of their parents passed away few years ago"

"How"

Charlie sighed again, "Nathan's died in a car crash and Kathryn's died... not so sure how that happened"

"Pity. I would have loved to have sent them to see their parents again," laughed Grievous.

Charlie glared at him for a moment then buried her face into her knee's 'they would might even want to, their parents loved them unlike mine' she thought.

"What about your parents?"

"They're alive..." she mumbled in her knees.

"Do they live in this mannor you live in?"

Charlie sighed once again, "They move around to much, can we talk about something else," she groaned. Charlie hated talking about her parents, she hated them period.

"Very well. Why are you friends with you here?"

"Well..." she stopped to think, she didn't even know.

"I'm waiting..."

"They just came." she mumbled.

"Where were they when they came with you?"

Charlie glared at him, "What does it matter to you anyway"

"I'm just curious..."

She shook her head, "change the subject,"

"Why do you hate me?" he leaned back some waiting to hear the answer.

Charlie shook her head and gave him a you idiot look, "you don't know?"

"Why don't you enlighten me." he laughed.

"Why don't you go fuck yourself!" she hissed at him.

"That's would be kind of difficult." he said coolly getting to his feet.

Charlie glared at him for a moment then rested her head back on her knees.

"Just stating the obvious!"

Charlie looked up at him, "Then go pretend, like you pretend I care about you!" she yelled glaring at him.

Grievous growled and left the cell locking the door behind him.

Charlie watched him go, "Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to regret that..."


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10, Standing up to the Wrong Person

Grievous being in the bad mood he was in now cause of Charlie he knocked down a few passing droids. 'That didn't help any. Maybe I still need to torture her.' he thought and then growled as he turned around and headed back to her cell.

Charlie wasn't going to take another beating, she turned her power crystal and a light saber appeared in her hand. "Oh I just know he's gonna whip my ass!"

She stood against the wall next to the door and waited for him.

Grievous opened the door and stormed into the cell.

Charlie turned the saber on and swung at him. But Grievous had a much faster reaction. He somehow managed to pin the light saber up and back over her head. Then he bent her backwards over on of his knees. And with another of his four arms he held both of her arms in place.

He pulled up her shirt to the bottom of her breast. He traced a cold metal figure along the saber burn marks.

"That wasn't a very wise thing to do," he said coldly with the same have he reached to his belt and pulled off a light saber and turned it on, "Hopefully after this you won't act that rash again!"

He touched the blade to an old mark and Charlie screamed in pain as the hot energy fried her skin. He pulled the saber away and touched another mark.

Finally he let her go once he had re-burned all the old marks. She rolled out on to the floor sobbing as she clutched her stomach.

"Perhaps you'll think before you act next time!" he hissed as he left the room and Charlie screaming on the floor.

"I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO DIE!" she screamed looking up some at the door.

She heard Grievous knocking down a passing droid, "That's right you bastard you're gonna die!" she started to laugh hysterically, "Very soon... very soon... you're gonna die, and they you'll burn in HELL!"

Grievous turned back to her cell and walked back in mad-er than hell, "What did you say!"

Charlie struggled but got to her feet, "You... heard me-" her knees buckled making it hard for her to stand but she was determined,

"You're going to die!" she was now used the wall to keep on her feet, but one hand stayed on her burning stomach.

"And how will I die pray tell? " he hissed slowly stalking towards her with his hands in shaking fists.

Charlie smiled, "By... a Jedi " she paused to laugh, "A Jedi is going to kill you!"

Grievous grabbed her by the throat, "How will I be killed?"

Charlie started feeling faint and she gasped for breath.

Grievous let up on his grip, "How?"

Charlie raised her hand and placed it on his chest, then started digging her finger nails into the armor.

Grievous grabbed her hand, "Don't touch me there..."

Charlie pointed a finger where his organ bay should be. Formed her hand into a gun and pretended to shoot the spot.

"Oh that's how." he dropped her.

Charlie took in a whole breath of air and tried to crawl away to a far corner. Grievous pinned her where she was with his foot, "Not so fast." he laughed coldly.

Charlie looked at him, giving a what do you want look.

Grievous bent down to her, "Who is Darth Sidious?"

"I-I don't know, I never bothered-"

Grievous grabbed her by the front of her shirt, "Who is Darth Sidious? " he asked with more force.

"I DON'T KNOW... he is not a character I like, so I never studied him!" even though she knew very well Sidious was.

Grievous dropped her again, "Well, that's the wrong answer." he pulled out a needle from his pouch.

Charlie backed away until she was trapped to the wall, "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you!" she cried.

He stepped toward her and picked her up and pinned her to the wall, "Try me!"

Charlie looked from him to the needle then back to him, "Palpatine..." she mumbled.

"Care to repeat that a little louder?" he tightened his grip on her arms.

Charlie whined in pain, "Palpatine... Supreme Chancellor Palpatine!"

Grievous growled and pushed the needle into her arm making her yelp in pain, "YOU'RE LYING!"

"I told you wouldn't believe me!" she whined.

Grievous dropped her and left the cell cursing. He locked the door and punched the wall leaving a dent.

Charlie felt herself weaken and wiped her bloody nose. "I knew you wouldn't believe me!" she kept repeating the line until she passed out.

Charlie woke up hours later. She groaned when she discovered that everything wasn't all a bad dream.

She realized that she was hungry. But forgot about food when the light saber burns fired up again. She drew her knees up to her forehead and held her stomach.

Just then the random droid walked in with a tray of food. It saw her, "Oh no not you again!"

Charlie looked up at it, "You're telling me." as he sat the tray next to her.

Charlie picked up the plate and almost started eating when she noticed how off color the food was. She realized that her food was poisoned. She threw the tray at the random droid and started screaming, "WHAT IN BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?"

"I'm not trying to do anything!" it dodged the plate.

"Not you... its your bloody master!" she then pointed to the camera.

"Ohh." the droid picked up the tray and then ran out. But Charlie was faster than it was. She pushed the droid out of her way and darted down the hall.

"SHIT!" snapped Grievous jumping to chase after her.

Charlie ran into a elevator, and started. Pushing the button for it to go down. "Come on Hurry up " she saw Grievous, "Shit hurry up!" finally the door closed just as he reached the door. Charlie sighed in great relief.

Grievous growled and pulled the doors open and ran down the shaft to catch up with the elevator.

Charlie heard a loud clank on top of the elevator. And she heard Grievous turning on his light saber and started cutting his way through the metal.

Luckily the door opened to the hanger bay, she darted out just as Grievous fell into the elevator. "Get away Leave me alone!" she called back to him as she ran past droids to a small ship.

"Dammit!" he glared at her back and shoved droids out of his way.

Before Charlie could get to the small ship a battle droid shot his blaster at her and hit her in her leg. Charlie tripped and rolled out on the floor screaming and holding her knee.

Grievous pounded over to her and picked her up by the collar, "And where do you think you were going?"

"I rather be floating in the dark void of space then be in the same room with you!" she hissed.

"That can be arranged!" he hissed back at her.

"Good " she glared at him, "Death is a path I'll take over you!"

Grievous dragged her back and threw her into the elevator.

"Damn you You fucker!" she yelled at him, he caused her to hit her shot knee.

Grievous stepped into the elevator and hits the button for the floor with her cell.

Charlie's mind races, she lunges for one of his light sabers. She manages to grabbed on of them. She quickly turned it on and stabbed herself into her side. Grievous whipped around and caught her falling. Her face turned deadly pale and she became extremely weak, "I... rather... die!" she then passed out.

Grievous picked her up and jumped through the hole he made in the roof. He ran faster than the elevator taking her to the medical level.

_Thanks for the revisews everyone! Please review._


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11, A Father Figure

Hours later at the Medical level in a room.

"From the injuries sir, I think you need to take it easy with her. But she is going to live." said the Medical Droid to Grievous.

"Don't tell me what to do." he glared at the droid.

"She should be waking up now, you can go see her." said the droid stepping to the side allowing him to go into Charlie's new room.

Grievous stormed past him into the room where Charlie was.

She blinked a few times before fully opening her eyes, "Oww..." with the lack of strength but she had to much will power she managed to touch her side where she stabbed herself. Then groaned when she found herself still alive.

"Did you actually think I would let you die?" he asked now standing beside her bed.

"Next time I'll cut off my head and see if you can save me then!" she hissed.

"There won't be a next time." he said coolly.

"Why are you going to kill me." she started to tremble in fear and cause of the coldness of the room.

"No. You will be under close supervision..."

"Really? I thought I already was," trying to pull the covers up to warm herself. She then mumbled something about being cold.

Grievous cocked his head to the side, "Cold?"

Charlie copied him, "Yes!" then rolled her eyes.

Grievous picked up the blank and threw it at her.

Charlie glared, "I can't move!"

Grievous sighed and spread it over Charlie. She fought back a laugh but lost. Grievous glared at her.

"What?" she asked still laughing.

"Stop laughing!"

"Why? I remember you telling me you like it when I laughed the last time you had kidnaped me!"

"Because it's not funny!"

"Yes it is." she then looked away thinking.

"Why is it funny?"

"Oh never mind." she mumbled and tried to roll on her side to put her back to him.

"Tell me!"

"No." she manages to get on her side, "Leave me alone!"

"I'll be back later!" he sighed and left the room. He walked up to the medical droid, "Don't let her out of your sight."

"Yes sir." nodded the medical droid, Grievous then left.

Charlie looked at the medical droid, "Can I go to the bathroom?"

The droid looked at her, "Yes."

Charlie used the hand rails and got to her feet, but she wasn't going to the bathroom. She snuck past the medical droid and followed Grievous, but he didn't know she was behind him.

But the random droid happened to be walking by and saw her, "Oh It's you."

Charlie did a hand motion of cutting the throat.

Grievous turned around and saw them, he looked at Charlie, "What are you doing Charlie?"

Charlie dropped her hand and glared at the droid, "I'm... um... well."

Grievous crossed his arms and tapped his foot, "I'm waiting."

Then the medical droid ran up, "I thought you said you were going to the bathroom!"

Grievous cocked his head.

Charlie grinned and started backing up, "I guess I should run now right?"

Grievous grabbed her, "You are in no shape for running!"

"Don't hurt me I just wanted to be with you-" she grabbed her mouth and looked down.

Grievous picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and started back on his way.

The medical droid started panicking, "What are you doing? "

"She said she wanted to be with me." Grievous reminded him.

"Where are you taking me anyway?"

Grievous glanced at her, "to the bridge."

"Your shoulder is hurting me," she said trying to wiggle out.

"Too bad." he said coolly and continued on his way.

Charlie mumbled 'evil son of a bitch', "Why do you have to be so mean to me?"

"Why do you have to ask so many questions?"

"Why do you have to be so mean? " she repeated for him to answer.

"Because I am," he growled.

"But why are you mean to me, I've haven't done anything to you."

"A lot of people haven't done anything to me."

"You know you would get more corporation if you were nicer to me," tapping him on the head.

Grievous grabbed her hand, "Stop." Charlie uses her other hand and did the same. Grievous then grabbed the other.

"You know you are not a very good father figure," she said trying to free her hands.

"On the contrary, I'm a very good father figure."

"Did you ever play with your children?"

"What is this play you speak of?"

"I take that as a no."

Grievous shook his head. "Oww... " she hissed as one of his ear things poked her in the side, "Can I please walk myself."

Grievous sat her down but holds her hand, "Alright!"

"Do I look four to you?"

"Do I really have to answer that?"

"Well you act like two!"

"All the more reason to hold your hand."

Charlie grinned evilly, "Would you like your bottle too?"

"Do you need your dipper changed?"

"Oh that's right you still breast feed!"

"Are you offering to feed me?" he said pulling her to close to him and slightly bending her arm at an angle. Charlie covered her breast with her free arm. "That's what I thought!"

"Wow you can think I didn't know that!"

"You don't think, that's your problem!"

They finally reached the bridge, Charlie looked at the huge army of droids that were below, "Planing for a battle are we?"

"Maybe." said Grievous watching her.

"I don't like wars."

"You'll learn to like them."

"You keep thinking that if it makes you feel better," said Charlie narrowing her eyes at the droids.  
Grievous glared at her.

A few moments passed, until finally, "Were you there for your children?"

"Yes." he looked down at her.

"That's nice..." she then mumbled something about her parents.

"Weren't your parents there for you?"

"Never... I'm lucky if they even remember my name." she looked away.

Grievous watched as she wiped her eyes trying to hide the fact she was crying. He sighed and picked her up and walked off of the bridge.

Charlie started pitching a fit, "Put me down!"

"Now who's acting like their two."

Charlie slapped him upside his head, to bad it hurt her more than him, "oww oww oww!"

Grievous shook his head, "You're not very smart."

Charlie growled, "Put me down!" Grievous poked her side. "Don't do that!" she tried to fight a laugh.

Grievous poked her again, "Squishy!"

"I'm not your damn squishy, now stop!" she hissed grabbing her side.

_Thanks for the review everyone. please review._


	12. Chapter 12

_Believe me you all Grievous is strange. I know one minute he is all me then he is nice to Charlie but their is a reason for all that. That Grievous is... a twisted loony!._

Ch.12, Womanly Issues

Greivous returned Charlie to the medical room after hearing her groan about a sharp pain in her side.

He noticed that some of the stitches had came apart, "medical droid get in here." he spoke into the intercom.

"What is it? " asked Charlie as he pushed her down to lay flat on the table, "What are you doing?"

Grievous did answer her, he looked up when the medical droid entered. He showed the droid the problem.

"Oh my..." stated the droid.

Charlie looked between the two, "What is it?" She cried. Grievous pinned her down to keep her still.

"This might hurt." he said making her look at him trying to clam her down.

The medical droid pulled out a needle, a sowing needle, and medical yarn.

"Oh shit!" she cried and started fighting Grievous, she did not know she is bleeding.

He held her down, "Stop it You'll make it worse by fighting!"

The medical sat down the sowing things and filled the needle with a drug. Charlie looked at it, "What are you doing! Let me go!" her fighting started to die down from her lack of blood.

The medical droid saw its chance and stuck her with the needle and hurriedly fixed the stitches. Once it was done it backed away and Grievous released his hold on Charlie. Charlie tried to sit up but fell back against the table and passed out.

Grievous left for the moment and returned with a blanket and new clothes for her. He picked her up so the droid could clean up the blood.

He took her to the nearest bathing room and laid her out on to a cleaning table. Grievous stripped her out of the bloody clothes and washed her down. Then dried her off and dressed her into some white hospital shirt and pants.

He wrapped her in the blanket and walked to his chambers. He laid her back down on the table and left her be.

Charlie woke up with Grievous back to her, he was staring out of the window looking into the on going space. He knew she was awake by the sudden change in her breathing.

"Glad that you came to join me int the land of the living," he said continuing to look out the window.

"Why did you attack me?" asked Charlie.

"Your stitches split and you were bleeding" stated Grievous.

"You could have just told me instead of freaking me out!" she snapped at him.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

Charlie sat up a little to fast and became light headed and fell over, "Oww"

"You don't need to move a lot. You lost a lot of blood," said Grievous.

Charlie who was now on the floor growled, "You could have told me that before I fell!"

"Didn't think of it." he turned around and walked over to her. He picked her up and sat her on his lap once he sat down.

Charlie got mad of course, "Why are you suddenly being nice to me?"

"Do I have to have a reason?"

"Yeah!" she tried to get up.

He sighed, "You're hurt, is that not reason enough?" he holds her still in his lap.

"It would be nice if you wouldn't baby me so much." she gave up and started panting from being tired, then she tried to get free again.

Grievous sat her on the table, "Better?"

"Yes" she mumbled getting in her usual ball holding herself.

"Why do you do that?" he cocked his head to the side watching her.

"None of your business!" she felt her stomach cramping.

Grievous cocked his head the other way, "What's wrong?"

Charlie then realizes what is wrong with herself, she jumped up and ran to the bathroom, "Oh no... please don't let it be that! "

"Be what?" asked Grievous watching her.

"None of your business!" she called back to him and ran out of his chambers sliding on the floor almost falling down. Then ran to the nearest bathroom. Grievous followed her to make sure she didn't get hurt.

Charlie ran into the bathroom and a few minutes passed, "DAMMIT!" passing droids stopped and looked at the bathroom.

"What are you staring at! GET BACK TO WORK!" Grievous yelled at them and watched them run off.

Charlie was still in the bathroom. She locked the door when she heard Grievous outside. "Shit, shit, shit, shit!" she said pacing the bathroom.

Grievous tried to open the door, "Charlie unlock this door!" he sounded like a parent.

"NO! Go away!" she yelled at the door.

Grievous heard something being slid in front of the door. Charlie ran into a stall and locked the stall, "Shit, shit, shit!"

Grievous finally broke down the door and saw she had pushed a bench in the way of it. He then headed for Charlie's stall. "Charlie opened the stall door!"

"NO!" she snapped at him.

"Charlie don't make me break down this door!"

Charlie got on the floor and rolled out of the stall, Grievous didn't notice her sneaking out of the bathroom.

Grievous then broke down the stall door and found no Charlie, "Charlie!" he yelled.

Charlie tried to run. She turned down a hallway and found it was a dead end. She heard Grievous storming after her on a warpath, she tried to run again but ran smack into him.

He caught her before she fell backwards and dragged her back to his chambers.

Charlie was trying to keep her legs closed so he wouldn't see the blood. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." holding the end of the white shirt down to cover her front.

Grievous saw how funny she was walking, "Walk right Charlie..."

"I would but... I... um..." her face turned red.

"You what?" he looked down at her.

Charlie didn't have the guts to tell him, "Nothing, I'm just tired." she looked away trying to pull the shirt down more.

Grievous grabbed her hands making the shirt come up. He cocked his head at the sight of blood. Charlie looked down and started crying.

Grievous picked her up and walked off towards the medical wing, 'I hope it's not what I think it is.'

The medical droid started laughing once he finished checking Charlie. It walked back out in the hallway where Grievous was waiting.

"She is alright General, all human females go through their period. It normally last five to seven days once a month." Said the medical droid.

"Oh no! Is there nothing that can be done?" asked Grievous.

"No sir, its part of the human females life. It'll pass with in a week or so. But I don't know why she won't come out of the bathroom." sighed the medical droid.

Grievous walked into the room to the bathroom, "CHARLIE! Come out of the bathroom!"

Charlie however was in the shower, covering her ears and crouching down in a corner.

Grievous growled and drew back a hand as if he was about to break down the door, but the medical droid stopped him, "STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING I HAVE A KEY!" Grievous grabbed the key from the medical droid and opened the door. He then looked at a soaking wet mad Charlie.

Charlie glared and growled, "I can't even take a bath can I?" as she covered herself some more, not that he hadn't already seen her naked before.

"Why won't you come out of the bathroom?" asked Grievous.

"Cause I stink so I'm taking a bath!" she hissed.

"You know good and well what I'm talking about. You can't stay in here all week." Sighed Grievous.

"Actually I can," said Charlie as she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself.

"You don't have to do that you know. And anyways, no you can't." he said crossing his arms.

"Well I am!" said Charlie glaring at him.

"No you're not!" said Grievous as he walked into the bathroom and turned off the water. "Even if I have to drag you out!" he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the door.

"No no no no no! I'm still naked!" cried Charlie as she grabbed a handle bar and held on to it for dear life as well trying to keep herself covered.

Grievous let her go and threw some clothes at her. Charlie sighed when she found they were still white hospital clothes, but she put them on anyway. Once she was done she walked passed him a little too casual.

"Where are you going?" asked Grievous crossing his arms in front of himself watching her.

Charlie stopped and thought for a moment then tore from the room. Grievous sighed and ran off after her.

_Thanks for the reviews Galdhbeth, Jedimasterobi-wankenobi, and Hope and Love._


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13, Another Escape

"Hey! She shouldn't be doing that!" cried the medical droid.

Grievous stopped and looked at the droid "Does it look like she cares!" Grievous yelled back.

"Well stop her, before she hurts herself!" yelled the medical droid.

Charlie ran into the elevator and pushed a button for the hanger bay. She folded her hands into a praying position, "Please let me get off this ship!"

The elevator stopped at the hanger bay and Charlie darted out and ran aboard a small ship. She locked the door as she entered it and ran to the control room of it.

She started pushing buttons starting up the ship.

Grievous started up his run again when he realized that 'wait a minute this seems familiar' "Crap!"

The ship roared to life, "Yes!" she turned off the shield doors and flew out. "Yes!" Several other ships took off after her, "Yee-ha!" she does a few spinning moves to shake them off.

Grievous watched her fly off, "Dammit!"

"Now to get far enough to jump into light speed." So far Charlie was getting her wish, and she watched the stars from her sit as they zoom in to lines and she was gone.

Grievous was standing in the hanger bay with his fist shaking mad because Charlie had gotten away.

"There is a tracker on the ship right!" he tried to remain clam.

"Yes sir, there is," said another random droid.

"Good!" hissed Grievous then he stalked away.

Despite the fact Charlie didn't grow up in Star Wars she had found out that she was a fine polit. She was very lucky to find that she could drive an alien spacecraft. But she more lucky when she came out of light speed at a Clone Army Ship.

"Thank God," breathed Charlie holding her side.

"You are flying in a restricted section, identify yourself!" came a clone over the Holonet.

"I'm Captain Charlie Williams, I've escaped from the droid army and I need medical... attention!" gasped Charlie gripping tighter on her side.

"Welcome back Captain Williams! You'll be escorted aboard." said the Clone.

Charlie nodded and saw clone fighter ships flying in around her.

They guided her into the clone ship hanger bay. Once the alien ship was down Charlie saw her two friends running to her along with two Jedi.

Charlie moved as best as she could holding her bleeding side as she ran in to the arms of Kathryn and Nathan.

"You're bleeding Charlie!" cried Kathryn as she hugged her anyway.

"A desperate attempt to get away. I see you still remember me." sighed Charlie.

"Inca says we had a month before we become total loses." said Nathan.

Obi-wan took Charlie's arm and helped her stand, "It's been awhile captain. Good to see you Charlie," he smiled at her.

Charlie nodded "Good to see you as well..."

Anakin took her other arm and the two Jedi's helped her to the medical wing. They helped her lay down in a bed.

Charlie noticed that Anakin was now a Jedi Knight, "Congratulations on your becoming a Knight."

Anakin looked at her, "Thanks."

"Obi-wan you might want to get rid of that ship I was in, Grievous has bound to have put a tracker on it." said Charlie.

Obi-wan nodded, "Alright!" he and a few clones left the room to get rid of the alien ship.

Charlie relaxed peacefully to know that she was back in the arms of the Jedi and her friends. As the medical personal started to bandage her wounds, Kathryn noticed that the light saber burns were now fresh.

"He reopened them didn't he?" she asked in a slight sigh.

"Yeah, but the stabbing one was something I did," said Charlie.

"Why?" asked Kathryn looking confused.

"I wanted to get away. So I tried to take the easy way out!" she was starting to get annoyed.

Kathryn noticed Charlie's mood swing, "Charlie is it that time of month?"

Charlie glared at her, "Isn't lovely!"

Nathan came in with a tray of food, "Here you go," he sat the tray on a table and rolled it to her side.

"Finally." she cheered and attacked the food. She ate it with in minutes.

"Never stood a chance," joked Kathryn. She got to her feet and got close to Charlie as if to clear away the remains and sat a small bag in Charlie's lap.

Charlie looked confused, "What is this?"

"Pads," Kathryn whispered in her ear and then backed away taking the tray with her.

"Ah thanks." said Charlie as Obi-wan and Inca entered the room.

"Look who just got here." said Obi-wan to Inca who rushed forward to Charlie.

"You bone head!" she looked over the wounds, "What have you done to yourself? Are you crazy!"

"Was it not you who told me it would be better to sacrifice one self for our love ones." smiled Charlie.

Kathryn gave Charlie a look, "I could have told you she was crazy!"

"What are you, her mother?" asked Nathan.

"No, I'm not you freak!" snapped Kathryn and she stormed out.

Nathan sighed, "Excuse me..."

"Not at all mate," laughed Charlie then Nathan left the room.

"Well I thing our hero needs her rest." said Obi-wan.

"Oh yes!" said Inca, she bent down to Charlie, "Try to kill yourself again and I'll kick you butt!" she whispered to Charlie and then left the room.

Obi-wan picked up the bag and looked inside then grinned.

"If you say one word I'll..." Charlie balled her hand into a fist.

"Actually I wasn't thinking about that. Two years and I still can't get your naked butt out of my mind," he laughed and high tailed it out of there.

Charlie groaned and dropped her head back against the pillow and fell asleep.

_Sorry if you all were thinking there was going to be a big love sence, its not going to happen. please review._


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14, New Guardians

A battle droid was chosen from its higher rank to go tell General Grievous the news of Charlie. It nervously walked up to Grievous.

"What?" Grievous snapped in a cold hiss.

"S-sir we've lost Captain Williams signal, it appears she was picked up by the Jedi. It's all over the Holonet. But we know where they are heading. We've already set the course, that is if you still want her General." said the droid.

Grievous rounded on the droid, "I still want her. Now get this ship moving!" Grievous yelled and pushed the droid out of his way.

The droid looked it self over and sighed in relief that it was still in one piece.

Later at Kalormen:

Kathryn and Nathan had gotten their power crystals. Turned out their power came from Charlie's.

Ever since Charlie's last visit the Jedi had given her the rank of Captain and because of recent thing's of the war they needed new commanders and secretly planed to give Charlie a new command position. But they had know idea the General Grievous was watching. He had managed to sneak in without being noticed. He watched from a distance as Charlie was seated among between Obi-wan and Anakin.

Obi-wan stood up, "And now for a change in command!" A random alien stood up, "General Iren is relinquishing his command of general to Captain Williams." Charlie eyes widen, she then stood wiping the shock look from her face.

"I relinquish command!" stated Iran.

"I except command!" stated Charlie.

Anakin raised his glass, "To Charlie!"

"HERE! HERE!" cheered everyone as they raised their own glasses and turned them bottoms up.

"kathryn you have the loveliest eyes!" grinned a slight tipsy nathan. He took a big sip of his drink.

Charlie looked away fighting back the laugh.

"I think you've had enough nathan…" said kathryn as she tried to take the glass from him but he only slapped her hand away.

"Don't even think about it girly!" hissed nathan.

Grievous watched Charlie closely getting ready to take her soon as she was alone. 'Come on leave her unguarded' he thought.

nathan took another sip, "Come on girly, let me see your ass, because it's the nicest one I've ever seen!" he grinned at kathryn.

Charlie grabbed her cane, "Well before I get sick!" Because she had ran so much with her stitches her doctor said they would heal faster if she used it. "I'm going to take a walk."

"Charlie I want to speak with you if you don't mind?" asked Inca.

"Not at all," said Charlie.

The both of them walked along the bank side of a huge river.

"So… Charlie how does it feel to be a general?" asked Inca.

"I want really know until they stick me with some troops and I walk into battle." She mumbled as she started getting mad at the cane, that was giving her a hard time. "Of all the bloody things I had to get it had to be a cane!"

Inca laughed and patted her on the shoulder, "There is something else that concerns me..."

"And that would be?" asked Charlie.

"Grievous is a master of getting what he wants. I must know what you told him," said Inca.

"What makes you think I told him anything?" asked Charlie.

"Because I'm here to get you back!" said Grievous stepping out in front of them pulling his four light sabers.

Inca pushed Charlie away, "Go Charlie, get away!"

"But" charlie started

"Do what I say!" yelled Inca as she turned her crystal's dial and a light saber appeared, "Go NOW!" Charlie ran away as best as she could, "In order for you to get her you must get through me!" said Inca to Grievous.

"Don't push you luck. Just hand Charlie over tome and you won't get hurt!" hissed Grievous.

"To hand her over to you would be to betray her! I rather die than betray a follow Guardian!" Inca hissed back.

Grievous laughed then lunged to her and they started to fight.

: Meanwhile:

Charlie was moving as fast as her side would allow. She looked into the distance and realized that every one else is to far away. She then jumped into the river to get to the other side to hide.

Grievous had beaten Inca down but he didn't kill her. Instead he followed Charlie's foot prints. Once he reached the end of them he saw her about halfway in the river trying to keep her head above the water.

"Oh shit! It's cold!" she chattered.

"Come back Charlie!" he yelled running towards the river.

Charlie dived under the water to try and hide from him. Grievous sighed, "Always the hard way eh Charlie?" and he then jumped in.

Charlie swam harder she started to feel her lungs burning she didn't know why she wouldn't go back up for air until her foot had gotten hung on something. She disparately fought to get it free till her body began to go tired. That was then she felt Grievous tugging and then air filled her lungs.

Charlie coughed out the water from her mouth, "Let me go!"

Grievous didn't have time for her fighting he cracked her on her head knocking her out. Then he took her into his arms and started making his way back to his ship.

Inca who recovered some, drew her saber and tried to bring it down on his head. But Grievous dropped Charlie and blocked her.

"Woman I spared your life once don't push it!" hissed Grievous.

He knocked Inca down, but she moved before he could strike again. So he kicked her in her side then picked her up and threw her away.

Grievous bent down and picked up Charlie and ran to his ship.

After a few moments the small ship roared to life and took off for deep space. Inca drew herself up and turned her the dial of her crystal.

She disappeared then reappeared next to Obi-wan and Anakin who where talking to Kathryn and Nathan. "Grievous has taken Charlie!" breathed Inca holding her side where Grievous had kicked her.

nathan threw off his drunken stupor, "Where is the son of a bitch! Let me at him!" he yelled dropping his glass.

"Our ship is this way! If we hurry we can catch them!" said Obi-wan and he lead them away.

_Please review._


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15, Reminders

Grievous dragged Charlie into his chambers. Charlie held in her yells of pain as she felt her side ripping between her fingers. She allowed Grievous to throw her into his chair.

"Oww," she groaned.

"You've tried my patients Charlie!" said Grievous.

"And so have you fellow General." gasped Charlie.

"Congratulations on your promotion, but that still won't protect you from me." said Grievous.

"I can imagine what you are going to do." She mumbled.

"You don't know what I'm planning to do to you." He said coolly.

"Drug me, beat me," she looked down at his belt of light sabers, "burn me, past memories not so easy to forget." She then looked back in to his eyes.

"Yet so easily relived," replied Grievous.

"Relived! You live in my nightmares!" snapped Charlie.

"So easily you give people position in your dreams." He laughed.

"You stole the position!" hissed Charlie as she felt warm liquid running between her fingers.

"You're bleeding again." Sighed Grievous.

"So what if I am, its your fault. And you can't change that!" she yelled at him.

Grievous pushed the button down on the intercom, "Medical droid get in here!"

"Fix it, then mess it up, fix it, and repeat the process." Mumbled Charlie.

"Shut up!" he said coldly.

"Why? Are you going to hit me if I don't?" yelled Charlie.

"I just might to stop from getting a head ache." Mumbled Grievous.

"It wouldn't be the first time!" she hissed.

The medical droid entered, "Oh you got her back, well lets look at the damage then." It said as he wondered over to the table as Grievous picked Charlie up and laid her down on it.

The medical droid looked Charlie over until he found her stabbing wound, "Oh my..."

"What is it?" asked Grievous as he pinned Charlie down.

"She is infected, did you go swimming while this was opened?" the droid asked Charlie.

"She did." Said Grievous as Charlie shook her head.

"Hopefully I can cure this, but…" the medical droid paused.

"But what?" asked Charlie.

"I don't think we have the right stuff with us." Said the medical droid.

"Looks like I'm going to die from an infection," stated Charlie.

"If we could shut her body down and freeze it the infection will stay put," said the medical droid.

"Oh no!" Charlie groaned remembering Grievous very first experiments on her.

"That can be arranged," said Grievous. He reached into his belt pocket and pulled outtwo needles.

"No not those!" cried Charlie.

Grievous covered her mouth, "You may leave medical droid."

The medical droid left his chambers. Charlie had managed to pull one hand free and tried to fight him off.

Grievous stuck her with the burning drug, three times the normal amount. He then waited for the effects to go away then stuck her with the freezing one.

Charlie whined as she began to lose feeling.

"Good night Charlie," said Grievous coldly as he picked her up and made his way to the medical lab.

Charlie jumped from her nightmare screaming. She looked around as she did she found that she was restrained to the bed. She pulled on them and found they wouldn't give.

As she fought with the restraints she could feel that her side was heavily patched. "ummm…." She thought for a moment then tried again.

She finally gave up and closed her eyes to relax she didn't move until she felt a cold metal hand on her forehead.

"Relax Charlie you're going to be okay." said Grievous.

"I don't want to be okay!" Charlie hissed at him.

She threw her head back against the pillow and pulled on he restraints once more.

"You're not going to get out of those," sighed Grievous.

"That's what you said before I escaped!" Charlie spat at him and she got a good smack for it across the side of her face.  
Charlie bit her lip and said nothing.

The medical droid finally came in and looked between them, "What did you do?" he asked Grievous.

"I didn't do anything!" hissed Grievous as he stormed out of the room.

The medical droid turned Charlie's head and looked at her face that was starting to swell up.

The droid sighed, "One little girl shouldn't go through so much torment. General or not." It grabbed a cloth and dabbed it against her sore face, "Listen carefully child and I am going to help you as best as I can."

_Sorry it took so long. Please review._


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16, More Agurments

Hours later:

The medical droid removed the restraints from Charlie as long as she would cooprate. She sat all alone in the dark room.

She didn't know Grievous had came into the room.

"Charlie, are you hungry?" he asked.

Charlie jumped and looked at him, "Last time you tried to feed me there was poison in my food."

"You got the poisoned food? I wondered why that fool wasn't dead"

Charlie stared at him for a moment then shook her head. She crossed her arms over her chest, "No, I'm not hungry"

"Very well," said Grievous as he turned to leave.

Charlie closed her eyes and sighed when her stomach gave a loud growl, "Damnit!" she mumbled.

Grievous turned back around, "So you are hungry," he cocked his head at her.

Charlie shot him a look then mumbled something under her breath.

"I'll send you some food," he sighed and left the room.

"I won't eat it," mumbled Charlie.

A few moments went by and the random droid entered, "I have food for you- … oh no! Not you!"

Charlie shot him a look, "Go away!" she yelled.

The random droid dropped the plate on the table and ran from the room.

Charlie looked up and sighed then got to her feet and went out side and found the droid cowering outside of the room. "I'm sorry." She mumbled to it as she sat down beside it, "I don't know what came over me… please forgive me. I'm really not at all like Grievous, and I don't want to be either..."

The droid nodded, "It's alright, I've gotten used to it."

"I wish I would," mumbled Charlie. Charlie saw Grievous coming down the hall, "Speaking of the devil."

"I was never here," mumbled the droid getting to its feet and running off.

"What are you doing Charlie?" asked Grievous looking down at her.

Charlie looked up at him, "Sitting. What does it look like?"

Grievous cocked his head, "Why out here?"

Charlie copied him, "Cause I want to!" she then gave him the finger.

Grievous pulled her up and carried her into her room.

"I wasn't doing anything but talking to the droids!" she whined as he threw her on to her bed.

"You don't talk to the droids! That's the entire point!" snapped Grievous.

"But why? What's the big deal with talking with the droids?" asked Charlie.

"You just don't do that!" said Grievous glaring at her.

"Fine!" hissed Charlie.

She laid down on her side and turned her back to him, "Ass!"

"I don't have a donkey," said Grievous.

"I know you don't, you are one!" snapped Charlie.

"I am not!" said Grievous glaring at her again.

Charlie drew herself together, "You keep thinking that if it makes you feel better."

"Stay out of your ball!" demanded Grievous.

"No!" snapped Charlie.

Grievous grabbed her arms and turned her around, "Yes!"

"STOP!" Charlie screamed at him, "Leave me alone!"

Grievous let go of her, "Fine!"

"What do you want?" she hissed sitting up.

"For you to eat," said Grievous trying to regain his cool.

"I'm not hungry," snapped Charlie

"Fine!" hissed Grievous, he turned on his heal and stormed out of the room.

"Whatever, I'm fine as long as you leave me alone." She didn't realize that he had over heard her.

"That's interesting," said Grievous.

Charlie gasped when she heard him still in the room.

"Do you think out loud often?" he asked.

"As much as you are an ass, then yes!" she snapped.

Grievous glared, "I'm not an ass!"

Charlie looked at him then looked away mumbling something under her breath.

"I'll be back later." He said trying not to hit her.

When he left Charlie got to her feet, 'I wonder what he does every day,' she thought then took off to follow him.

Grievous waited for the elevator, he heard Charlie's bare feet sneaking up behind him. He quickly grabbed her, threw her over his shoulder, and stepped into the elevator with her.

"Put me down!" demanded Charlie.

"Why? So you can run back to your bed and ball up. You're a general, act like it!"

"I'm a child too!" snapped Charlie as he sat her down on her feet but held on to her arm tightly, "oww" she hissed.

Grievous dragged her into his chambers, and sat her in his chair, "Stay still!" he hissed.

Charlie glared and watched him as he pressed a button on the chair, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know stay still while I think." He said coldly and began pacing around his chambers.

Charlie watched and waited as he thought when he stopped, "How old are you?" he asked.

"I'm still fifteen. It was only two months for me." Said Charlie.

Grievous pushed another button and she was free. He pulled her out of the chair and pushed her away. "Get out!" he said coldly turning his back on her.

Charlie tore from his chambers and found her way back to the medical wing. She walked into her room and found the medical droid looking for her seeing if she was hiding. It looked at her.

"I wondered where you had gotten too. Two more days and you'll be good as new." Charlie nodded at it, and laid herself down in the bed, "goodnight," she said as the droid left the room.

Charlie pulled the covers around herself and fell asleep.

_Please review._


	17. Chapter 17

Ch. 17, Hyper Much

Charlie mostly stayed in her room, taking whatever the medical droid gave her. She was surprised that Grievous didn't come to see her. When she finally got tired of sitting in her room she asked the medical droid to walk with her to the bridge.

"So… how low have you been working for the trade federation?" asked Charlie.

"Quite a while. I was sold to many masters before finally coming to General Grievous."

They reached the bridge, Charlie stared out at the battle droids.

"Were you hoping to find him here?" asked the droid.

Charlie sighed, "Maybe. But he is still mad at me." She mumbled. Neither of them knew that Grievous was watching from the shadows.

"What's the one thing you could ever want?" asked the droid.

"Why do you ask?" Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"Just wondering," said the droid.

"Some one to be with me where I don't have to be alone, like a parent." she turned heading back to her room. "But I haven't had one in all the years of my life, I don't think I'll get one now."

Grievous sighed and watched her leave, 'Guess I should have been nicer to her,' he thought.

Charlie stared at a wall with half closed eyes, while she laid on her side, "I didn't know days could be so long," she sighed.

The medical droid walked into the room, "Good morning! Lets look at those stitches shall we." He raised her shirt up just enough to see the patch. "Try not to move, this might hurt a tad when I remove the patch." Charlie nodded. The droid removed the patch and looked at the stitches, "Very good, you're doing just fine." It then placed a new patch over the stitches, "I'll return shortly with something for you to eat." With that the droid left.

Charlie fixed her shirt, flopped on her back, and threw the covers over her head bored out of her mind.

Grievous entered the room, "Good morning Charlie." He said as he sat on the edge on her bed.

Charlie who was still under the covers, "huh?…" she pulled the covers down to her nose. "Umm… morning?" she was totally confused.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted the other day," said Grievous.

Charlie closed her eyes and started pinching her self, "Wake up, wake up, wake up, oww," she pinched a little to hard.

Grievous grabbed her hand, "Stop that!"

"No!" snapped Charlie jerking her hand back, "Wow, this isn't a dream," she looked at Grievous. "Who are you and what have you done with Grievous!"

"I am Grievous!"

"Grievous doesn't say sorry!" said Charlie as she pulled the covers back over her head.

"I do when the person deserves it, its is almost never that case!" said Grievous.

"…" Charlie balled up under the covers.

The medical droid returned with a plate of food, it saw Grievous, "Oh hello Sir." It then saw Charlie. "Now I'll never get her to eat," mumbled the droid as he sat the plate down on the table and left the room.

"I'll see you later," Grievous getting to his feet and walking a little ways.

"That couldn't have been Grievous, he could have at least knocked me out of the bed to show it was him." She mumbled to her self thinking, Grievous stopped and looked at her cocking his head.

He then walked back over to the bed and pushed her out of it and walked away laughing.

"Stop eavesdropping on me!" yelled Charlie glaring at him she crossed her arms over her chest. Grievous just shook his head as he walked out into the hall.

Charlie picked up a random object. Jumping to her feet she ran after him. When she got out in the hall way she threw the object hitting the back of his head.

Grievous stopped and looked down at the object then back at her.

"What was that for?" he asked.

Charlie tilted her head to the side with a grin on her face and took off running.

Grievous sighed and chased after her. Charlie came to a flight of stairs, from training at home she slides down the rail on her butt and lands on her feet with a soft thud. She then picks up the speed. Grievous jumped down the stairs and followed her.

"No fair!" she yelled back.

"Life isn't!" he called to her.

Charlie grinned as she was able to slip under some cargo and Grievous had to take another route, "You're right!"

Grievous growled, "Be glad you're short"

Charlie stuck her tongue out at him, then took off again.

Grievous took a path that came out in front of Charlie, "Got you!"

"EEPP!" Charlie cried and tried to stop but her feet slipped out from under her and she slide right up to his feet. She tried to get back up,

"You cheated!"

Grievous grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder, "Didn't. You're just not smart enough to realize I know I know the ship better!"

"That's how you cheated! Put me down!" she yelled trying to get free.

"I think not," stated Grievous as he started back towards her room.

He sat her down on her bed and she waited for him to look away to take off again.

Grievous sighed, "Are you going to be like this all day?"

"Well look at it this way. She's been in here for two days. She's got a lot of energy to lose-" before the medical droid could finish Charlie took off again, "Told you." It then went back to work.

Grievous sighed and took off after her… again.

Charlie stopped at a fork hallway, and couldn't decide which one to take. She heard Grievous getting closer, "Umm that one." She then took the left one.

Grievous groaned when he reached the same spot, "Which one did she take?" he picked then right one.

Charlie stopped when she didn't hear grievous anymore. She did a hand motion, "Yes! I won haha!"

She then looked down were she was heading, "I wonder where this leads," she then continued down the hall.

_Please review._


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 18, The Enemy

Half an hour later Grievous saw Charlie walking down the hall toward him, "There you are!"

Charlie grinned at him, "I win," she cheered and started making fun of him. Grievous could easily tell she was really hyper, "Do you need a oil change or a new battery?"

Grievous cocked his head to the side, "And you call me the two-year-old. You might want to stop while you're ahead Charlie"

Charlie grabbed her stomach because she was laughing so hard, "Are you getting rust?" she joked again.

Grievous stalked up to her as she was getting ready to take off running again.

He quickly grabbed her, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Umm… to the bathroom." She gave a cheesy grin.

"There's a nice one in your room," he said as he picked her up and carried her back to her room.

"Meanie! I don't want to go back to my room!… you-… you bucket of bolts!" she yelled as she tried to get away.

"I am not," he said trying to keep his cool as he stopped her efforts of getting away.

"Let me go!" Charlie whined.

"No," Grievous said firmly as he dropped her on to her bed. He turned on his heal and walked out of her room locking the door.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Charlie yelled at the top of her lungs crossing her arms and laid back on the bed.

"Life isn't!" Grievous called back to her through the door.

Charlie paid him no mind she was to busy mumbling stuff under her breath.

Grievous started to walk off as the medical droid came up carrying a plate of food.

It opened the door to take the food into Charlie, but she ran out and took off down the hall. The droid saw Grievous was glaring at him,

"I was taking her food in… I didn't know… its not my fault!" Grievous sighed and then took off after Charlie once more.

Charlie suddenly stopped when she felt tired. She held on to the wall, "Woah! Where did it all go!" she breathed.

Grievous came up behind her, "I don't know, but this is good." He laughed and picked her up and carried her back.

:next day:

Grievous walked into Charlie's room he was surprised to see her fast asleep.

"Wake up Charlie," he said as he poked her in the side.

Charlie slapped his hand away and muttered something in sleep-talk.

"Get up!" he said as he poked her again.

"Stop it!" yelled Charlie as she rolled over. She opened an eye then closed it back.

Grievous cocked his head, "It's time to get up." He then poked her stomach.

Charlie who was half way still asleep, "five more minutes dad," she groaned as she puled the covers up over her head and wrapped her self in them.

"What did she call me?" mumbled Grievous.

Charlie woke up and pulled the cover down, "What!" she demanded.

"What did you call me?" he asked.

Charlie who was confused she didn't recall her sleep talking.

"Don't play dumb Charlie!" said Grievous.

"I don't understand!" Charlie groaned grabbing her head, "You are confusing me!"

Grievous cocked his head again, "You called me dad!"

Charlie looked at him, "No I didn't!"

"Yes you did." He stated.

"No I didn't, I know what I would say!"

"Even in your sleep?" asked Grievous laughing.

Charlie stopped a moment, "Sleep talking doesn't count!"

"Yes it does," said Grievous knowing he was getting on her nerves.

"NO it doesn't! Because the mind is not aware of what it is doing!" hissed Charlie.

"It does count!" said Grievous as he poked her.

"No it doesn't- Stop it!" she growled grabbing his finger.

"Keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better." he said.

Grievous left as the medical droid came in, "I'm fine." She repeated, the droid nodded and walked back out.

Charlie got to her feet and went to sneak out. But Grievous was leaned up against the wall outside waiting. She walked by not seeing him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Charlie jumped up on one foot screaming, "Eeekk!" she then took off running with Grievous chasing after her.

Charlie slid down a hallway almost falling on her ass. She took of her socks so she wouldn't slide so much and picked back up to speed.

"Get back here Charlie!" Grievous called to her.

"Never!" Charlie called back.

Grievous sighed, "Charlie get back here before you get hurt"

But she kept going.

Grievous sighed again, "Thought that would work"

A droid walked out in front of her and knocked her down. Charlie glared up at the battle droid as it raised it's blaster and was about to shoot her.

"If you want to stay in one piece you better not shoot her!" Grievous yelled at it as he scooped Charlie up.

"It was gonna shoot me!" cried Charlie in shock.

"I told you to stop before you got hurt." He mumbled carrying her back to her room.

"Not if you told them to leave me alone!" snapped Charlie.

"I told them too, but you can't destroy their programming of destroy the enemy!" Grievous snapped back at her.

Charlie glared at him, "I didn't ask to become a general!"

Grievous shrugged, "I can't help that"

He then let her go once she was in her room. Charlie growled and grabbed a random object and threw it at him. It hit him on the head. She grabbed her mouth, "Oops," she grinned cheesy.

"You did that on purpose!" said Grievous trying to keep his cool.

"I know," said Charlie.

Grievous grabbed her arm to keep her from running away. He then dragged her to her bed.

"I'm not sleepy!" she yelled.

"And I care why?" he said coldly.

"Now you're being mean!" she growled.

"That's what you get for hitting me in the head." He snapped at her.

"Well look at all the times you hit me!" Charlie yelled at him.

Grievous cocked his head, "Me, hit you?"

"Yes! Unless you have short term memory loss! You have hit me many of times and burned me with your light saber!" she yelled holding her stomach.

"Short term memory is such a bummer," he laughed.

Charlie angrily pulled free of him, "You didn't forget!" she yelled and threw herself on to the bed. She buried her face into the pillow and started crying.

Grievous shook his head and left the room.

The medical droid walked in. Making sure Grievous wasn't around and listening. It walked over to Charlie, "Are you ready to go?" he whispered to her.

Charlie looked at the droid, she wiped away her tears and nodded.

_Please review._


	19. Chapter 19

Ch.19, The Assassin Droid

The medical droid grabbed some things that it might need, "Follow me." It said leading the way.

Charlie pulled a pair of socks back on, slipped on her shoes, and followed the droid.

The droid lead her through the doctors courtiers, "Where are we going?" asked Charlie.

"To my ship, hopefully he won't look there for you. Quickly now General Williams!" said the droid.

They boarded a small ship, and the medical droid started pressing buttons then the ship came to life.

A random battle droid came up to Grievous, "Sir, someone is starting a ship up!"

"Which ship?" asked Grievous.

"The medical droid's ship, sir." said the battle droid.

"What!" yelled Grievous he then ran from the bridge.

"Are you a good pilot?" asked the droid.

"You bet!" said Charlie as she took the control and started shooting battle droids out of their way.

"Nice job!" said the droid, "Time to go!" it said as Grievous came into the hangar bay.

"STOP THEM!" yelled Grievous.

"Punch it!" The ship shot out of the hanger bay.

"NO!" Grievous yelled as he punched a droid, "MOVE!" he then got aboard a bigger ship.

"That would be Grievous, he'll try to use the tracker beam to pull us in to that ship!" the medical droid.

Grievous brought them up on screen, and he saw the medical droid and Charlie. Like wise they saw him.  
Charlie looked at the screen, "How did he do that?"

"These are his ships, he can access the screen to view his troops," said the droid.

"Why does that not surprise me." Mumbled Charlie.

"Surrender Charlie!" warned Grievous.

"What are you gonna do, blow us up. That would kill us." Snapped Charlie.

Grievous growled.

"Unless you think of a better threat… then… no!" hissed Charlie.

Grievous fired at their ship.

"General you shouldn't have done that!" cried the droid.

"Which bloody general are you talking to?" asked Charlie.

"You!" snapped the droid.

"Oh… this is confusing." She mumbled as she jerked on the controls to avoid getting hit. "Get ready to jump!"

"That is if he doesn't catch us with the tracter beam!" said the droid.

"Don't get him idea's!" whined Charlie.

Grievous laughed as he fired the beam at them.

"Sorry," mumbled the droid.

"How long before he pulls us into the ship?" asked Charlie.

"Less than a minute," replied the droid.

"That's all I need," said Charlie as she fired at Grievous.

Grievous growled, "Stop firing on me with my own ship!"

"No!" Charlie growled back as she kept on shooting.

"Charlie! STOP!" yelled Grievous as they were almost in side his ship.

"NO!" yelled Charlie she punched the control board, "No! no! no! no!"

"You're coming back!" laughed Grievous.

"I'm sorry," sighed the medical droid as he pulled out a blaster and held it to Charlie's head.

"What are you doing?" gasped Charlie.

"You can't kill her!" yelled Grievous.

"Yes I can!" said the droid, he looked back at Charlie, "I'm sorry, but I was given orders to get you out away from Grievous or kill you. Again I'm sorry!"

"Why do you have to kill me or get me away from Grievous?" asked Charlie.

"You're getting in the way of our plans!" hissed the droid.

Grievous turned the beam off, "There! Don't shoot her!"

Charlie jerked the controls back causing the droid to lose his balance, she then dived on him to get the blaster.

The two of them struggled for a moment, but Charlie finally got the gun. Just as the droid lunged for her she shot him. Blasting a hole through his plating. In side she saw a power crystal, but it was jet black.

"You are a world guardian?" she asked totally shocked.

"Sort of, but I don't protect the worlds, I try and take over them." Hissed the droid it then tried to jump for her again, but Charlie shot him again hitting the crystal. The crystal shattered and the droid fell over dead, he then disapeared into a mist.

"I don't understand," she breathed tossing down the gun.

Grievous turned the beam back on. The ship landed in side of Grievous's.

"Crap… I almost forgot," breathed Charlie as she snapped back to her senses.

"You can't escape that easily my dear." Said Grievous coolly then the screen turned off.

Charlie jumped up and ran to the door. She tried to find something to block it.

She heard light sabers cutting through it. Charlie then ran away from it. She pulled up part of the floor and jumped into it. She then pulled the top back over her and hunkered down so Grievous wouldn't see her.

The door fell over and Grievous stalked in side the ship.

"Where are you Charlie?" he asked coldly.

_O-o scary i know, wouldn't want to be in Charlie's shoes. Please reveiw._


	20. Chapter 20

Ch.20, Quick Thinking

Charlie watched as he stepped over her, she covered her mouth to slow her breathing.

"I'm tired of playing games Charlie," sighed Grievous.

Charlie backed into the shadows.

Grievous started searching the shadows for her, "Come out Charlie!"

He growled and started attacking everything. His light saber cut at the floor, Charlie yelled as the sparks hit her.

Grievous stopped now knowing where she was, "I know you're there Charlie!" he sliced at the floor again.

Charlie ran along under the floor to avoid him, "oww!" she mumbled as her foot was caught between some pipes and she fell over.

Grievous continued to cut away above her, "Hello Charlie!" he reached down and picked her up by her caught foot.

"I would say thanks but I know I'm going to regret this later on," she breathed hanging up side down.

"That you are!" he said coldly and walked off with her.

"Just what are you going to do?"

Grievous gave her a side ways look, "Beat you." He said firmly.

He reached a torture room of the ship and chained her to the wall. He raised a hand back to hit her.

Charlie thought fast, "Don't hit me father!" she cried closing her eyes.

Grievous froze "What did you call me?"

Charlie opened an eye, "Father?"

Grievous cocked his head, "One more time!"

"I called you father," she then opened both her eyes.

Grievous dropped his hand, "I'm not hallucinating."

"No you're not. I called you father." She breathed.

Grievous still in shock, "Why did you call me that?"

"Umm… I really don't know," she whined.

"This isn't some plot to get out of being beaten is it?" he asked crossing his arms behind his back.

"Yes and no. but I really don't know why I called you that," she pleaded.

"Are you going to keep calling me that?" asked Grievous.

"Till you do something to me that takes it away!"

Grievous freed her from the chains, "Keep calling me that!"

"All the time?" she groaned.

"Why not?" asked Grievous.

"Cause… it just will be… silly!"

Grievous helped her to her feet, "No it won't!"

"Yes it will," said Charlie then she stuck her tongue out at him.

Grievous grabbed it, "Don't stick that out at me!"

"Oww! ET O!" Charlie cried.

Grievous released it.

Charlie glared at him and held her mouth.

"What?" he asked.

Charlie walked away crossing her arms refusing to speak to him.

"I'm sorry," he said following her.

Charlie continued and still didn't talk to him.

Grievous then poked her in the side.

Charlie growled and started to run off to get away.

Grievous grabbed her arm, "Oh no you don't!"

Charlie grunted and tried to pull free.

He then picked her up.

"Put me down! I can walk my bloody self!" she yelled.

"I knew I could get you to talk to me" he laughed.

Charlie tried to wiggle out of his arms, "Let me go!"

"I don't think so," he said as he cocked his head to the side.

"Why?"

"Cause I don't feel like it!"

"Why?" she grinned.

"Stop the question why!" he started to get annoyed.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to hurt you if you don't!"

"Cause?"

"You're giving me a head ache!" groaned Grievous.

"You are a head ache!"

"So are you!"

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"Somewhere!"

"Are you going to hurt me?"

"Maybe!"

"What are you going to do?"

"Be mysterious."

"I mean if you do punish me!" glared Charlie.

"Spank you!" he glared back.

"No you won't!" she hissed.

"Want to bet?"

Charlie grabbed both of his hands before he could separate them.

Grievous cocked his head and separated his arms knowing she couldn't hold them.

"OWW! That hurt!" she whined.

"I can't help that." He said as he placed her over one of his knees.

Charlie somehow managed to wiggle out and got away, "Shit!" she took off running, "No you don't!"

"Yes I will!" he laughed and chased after her.

Charlie knocked something over behind her, Grievous however, kicked it and it knocked Charlie's feet from out under her, "OWW!"

she yelled as she hit the floor, she sat up and backed away from him.

"Got you now!" he shook his head and picked her up, "You've been a bad girl Charlie!" he then proceed to spank her.

She grabbed a pole and started beating him on the head, "Don't you dare!"

"That doesn't hurt," he laughed.

Charlie rammed it through one of his chest opening's, "Bet that did!" she hissed.

Grievous grabbed the pole and started coughing while Charlie hauled ass.

"Get back here Charlie!" he coughed then pulled the pole out and took off after her.

Charlie ran into a dead end, "Crap!" she breathed.

Grievous's shadow covered her. Charlie gulped as she slowly turned around she found him towering over her.

"Got you!" he hissed as he picked up and spanked her hard.

"OWW!" Charlie screamed and twisted around so her front faced him.

"Now, why did you do that?" he asked coldly.

"So you can't do that anymore!" she cried then remembered the light saber burns on her stomach and she grabbed her stomach.

"I'm not going to do that again." He sighed.

"You've lied before!" she cried.

"I won't."

"I don't believe you!"

"I won't!" he hissed at her.

"I don't believe you… y-you monster!" she yelled at him.

Grievous let her go and started walking off.

Charlie picked up a pole and chucked it at him. Hitting the back of his head, "Don't you walk away!" she yelled as she fell to her knee's from exhaustion.

He turned around and looked at her, "Why not? Isn't that what you do?"

Charlie mumbled something under her breath as she grabbed her stomach and then started coughing.

Grievous walked back to her, "Are you alright?"

Charlie coughed up a red mixture of blood and spit.

Grievous quickly grabbed her up and ran to the medical wing with her.

_See she didn't get hurt to bad, please reveiw._


	21. Chapter 21

Ch.21, Strange Sickness

"No please stop!… someone help… I don't understand!" Charlie spoke in her sleep.

"Sir she's been like this for over an hour," said the medical droid 1.

"We can't find anything wrong with her," said medical droid 2.

"We've tried medication after medication nothing is working," said medical droid 3.

"Who are you… who- am… I" she mumbled and started jerking around in the bed.

Grievous watched her, "Find a cure for this!"

"We don't know what it is," said medical droid 1.

Charlie mumbled something else.

"Find one anyway!" he hissed at them.

Charlie flew up from the bed in cold sweat gasping for breath. She looked at Grievous and all the medical droids after she fell back against the pillows.

Grievous started towards her as she tried to slow her breathing, "What's wrong Charlie?"

"I… don't… know-" she fainted.

"Keep a close eye on her," demanded Grievous he then left to go to the bridge.

Grievous was standing beside Charlie leaning over her. When suddenly she flew up from a nightmare and cracked her head on his face, she fell back on to the pillow holding her head screaming.

"Dammit! Of all the times to study my face!" she yelled at him.

"I can't help that. I think your head dented something. Are you alright?" he asked standing straight up.

"What does it bloody look like!" she hissed as her head started bleeding, she growled at him.

Grievous handed her a patch, "Tough love!"

Charlie spat in his face.

Grievous used the patch to wipe his face, "That's disgusting!"

"So are you, but you don't hear me complaining!" she hissed.

Grievous growled at her warning her to stop.

"Truth hurts doesn't it!" she hissed at him then rolled on her side turning her back to him, which was a bad idea. Grievous drew back his hand and slapped his hand hard on her backside.

"STOP!" Charlie yelled at the top of her lungs and she hopped back to laying flat on her back.

"Why?" he asked.

"Don't even try it, only I'm the master of that Not even Kathryn can do it!" she glared at him.

"Why?"

Charlie mumbled, "Stupid child abuser!"

"What!"

"You heard me!" she hissed at him.

Grievous pinned her down on the bed, "Do you really want to press your luck?"

"What's the worst you can do to me now! Make hate you even more!" she spat at him.

Grievous turned her over and spanked her again but harder.

Charlie's face winced in pain, "You are sill a child abuser!"

"Stop calling me that!" he yelled at her.

Charlie rolled back over, "NO! it's what you are!"

"Shut up!" Grievous growled at her.

"NO!" Charlie yelled at him.

Grievous covered her mouth, "Shut up!" Charlie yelled child abuser behind his hand.

Grievous grabbed the front of her shirt and slapped the side of her face, "I told you to shut up!"

Charlie shook her head, "No!" she hissed again.

Grievous let go off her to go lock the door, "Now you've pushed your luck too far!" he stalked back to her and jerked her up from the bed.

"Let go of me!" she yelled then spat in his face.

Grievous released her and punched her face knocking her to the floor.

Charlie crawled away from him, "Stop!" she begged.

Grievous grabbed her foot with his and pulled her back then twisted it almost to a point were it was about to break.

Charlie screamed in pain and begged him to stop again.

Grievous let go of her foot then bent down beside her. He grabbed her throat and pulled her up to his face, "The next time I tell you to shut up you better! Understand that?" he hissed.

Charlie was in tears but she nodded.

"Good! But just so you don't forget!" he grabbed her wrist with two of his hands and snapped it.

Charlie's scream was drowned to a gag as he tightened his hold on her throat.

He let go of her broken wrist and threw her back on the floor.

He then got up and opened the door and found the medical droids there.

They each looked at her.

"What did you do?" asked Medical droid 1.

"How are we suppose to help her if you keep messing with her even more?" asked medical droid 2.

"Do you wish to remain in one piece?" growled Grievous.

Medical droid said nothing pretending he didn't hear or see anything.

_Yeah, to answer the question as to why the heck did Grievous do that to her. Its like i said before, he is a twisted loony. Please review._


	22. Chapter 22

Ch. 22, Dreams

Medical droid 2 looked at Charlie, "There she goes again."

"Mumbling off in her sleep, soon she'll start screaming," said medical droid 1.

"And once she wakes up she'll fall back to sleep, not telling us a thing," sighed medical droid 3.

Grievous stood out side the doorway listening to them.

"If only we had her full cooperation," sighed medical droid 1.

"We could find out what's wrong with her," sighed medical droid 2.

Charlie continued to talk in her sleep, "Who are you… what is it that you what… who am i… what are you doing… stop… help me… some one help!"

"Told you," said medical droid 1.

Grievous growled.

"Did you notice that she repeat the same thing?" asked medical droid 3.

"What do you mean?" asked medical droid 2.

"Most people that talk in there sleep don't say the same thing's over. Unless something is happening to her repeatedly." Said medical droid 3.

"She is having the same dream over again?" asked medical droid 1, "If only we can figure out that dream."

"Any moment now she'll fly up from the bed like she's been doing," said medical droid 3.

"Then figure out the dream why don't you?" growled Grievous.

"She won't talk to us sir," said medical droid 2.

Charlie continued to move around in her sleep and mumble.

"That's why it's called figure it out!" Grievous hissed.

"But we don't know where to start," said medical droid 1.

"Why not start by writing down what she says in her sleep," groaned Grievous.

"I've already been doing that General. I've even question her about it, but she always rolls over or looks the other way." Said medical droid 3.

"We've lost her cooperation with us, she won't even eat anymore," said medical droid 2.

"And you can't force her to help?" asked Grievous.

"She has even started fighting back the drugs," said medical droid 1.

Medical droid 3 looked at the time, "She is about to wake up."

"Is she that predictable?" asked Grievous.

"I've made a schedule, I think she is only getting so far in a dream and it scares her." Said medical droid 3.

"And that would be because?" asked Grievous.

"I don't know… she starts off talking to someone 'who are you' at 5:45 am, 'what is it that you want' she starts question herself 5:47 'who am I' 5:50 this is where it's starts getting strange 'what are you doing' 'stop' 5:52 'help me' 'some one help' and at 6:00 she'll wake up," said medical droid 3 looking at the clock, 5:58 am.

"You can't force her to eat when she wakes up?" Grievous asked.

"She closes her mouth and falls back to sleep," said medical droid 2.

"Can you not feed her some other way?" Grievous asked.

"We could us an I.V. drops but that would keep her alive only just, but…" medical droid 1 stopped.

"The last I.V. we gave her she pulled it out herself." Said medical droid 2.

"Then restrain her and give her another one!" growled Grievous getting annoyed.

Medical droid 3 started a finger motion of counting down from five seconds. Just as he reached zero and the time changed to 6:00 am

Charlie jumped and her eyes snapped open.

"Charlie?" Grievous started towards her.Charlie saw him she slumped down in the bed and her face went even paler than what it was.

She opened her mouth as if she wanted water, but remembered something and then closed her mouth and looked away.

"Charlie, you need to eat." He said soothingly.

Charlie closed her eyes tightly and rolled on to her side after moving her bandaged broken wrist.

"Charlie, stop ignoring me," he asked rubbing a figure on her cheek. Charlie nearly jumped out her skin and jerked her head away when he touched her. Grievous saw a huge bruise there, he then knew all this was about him.

"Three minutes," said medical droid 3, Charlie glared at the droid.

"You must eat," said Grievous taking his hand back.

Charlie pulled the covers up over her head, "No." she said her voice was sore and hoarse.

"Yes!" said Grievous pulling the covers back down.

"NO!" Charlie screamed at him, he saw all the sore redness around her eyes.

"One more minute," said medical droid 3.

"Stop that!" she snapped at the droid.

"Stop what?" asked medical droid 2.

"You want us to stop then tell us what's wrong with you," said medical droid 1.

Charlie glared at each of them, "Knock yourselves out!" she jerked her face into her pillow.

"Charlie!" Grievous growled, "Make her eat!" he then stormed from the room, he came pretty close to hitting her.

Charlie felt a wave of sleepiness she didn't bother in fighting it, and she fell fast asleep.

"How are we going to get her to eat?" asked medical droid 1.

"In order to keep her alive by how weak she has gotten she'll need to eat orally," said medical droid 2.

"That isn't going to be easy, I don't think she likes us," said medical droid 3.

"You think!" snapped medical droid 1.

_please review._


	23. Chapter 23

Ch.23, War With Words

Grievous was standing in his chambers when medical droid 1 spoke over the intercom, "Sir we're trying to put an I.V in her but she is putting up a hell of a fight!"

Charlie could be heard over the intercom, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU DAMM DROID!"

Their was a crashing noise and then medical droid 2 could be heard, "HELP ME! GET HER AWAY!"

"Idiots. Try putting it in her when she is sleeping!" he turned off the intercom, "Idiots. I'm surrounded by idiots!"

:meanwhile:

Charlie had locked herself in the bathroom and has blocked the door. And she was taking a shower, "God why won't they leave me alone?" she growled.

Grievous came over the intercom that was in the bathroom, "They would, but how will they know what's wrong with you."

"Shut up child abuser!" Charlie snapped banging her head against the shower wall.

"I will not do what a child tells me to do." Said Grievous coolly.

"Of course a child abuser wouldn't listen to a child, they'd just beat the shit out of them." Hissed Charlie.

"Don't make me come down there!" warned Grievous.

Charlie glared at the intercom, "Child abuser!" she yelled.

he yelled back at her, "THAT'S IT! I'M COMING DOWN THERE!"

"ohhh shit!" mumbled Charlie, she pushed a button for the tub to catch some water. 'just one last peaceful bath,' she thought as she climbed back in. the water came up to her chin. She closed her eyes and dropped down under the water.

She didn't stay under long until she heard a loud crash and a cold metal hand jerked her up from the tub.

"What are you doing Charlie?" he asked.

Charlie spat the water she had collected into his face. Grievous growled as she grabbed a towel with her unbroken arm and covered herself, "I wasn't trying to drown my self. If I'm going to kill myself I'm not doing it in hiding!"

"You need to eat," he said.

"Need too! Would! But won't!" charlie glared at him.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Cause," said Charlie.

"Cause why?" asked Grievous.

"Cause it's pissing you off!" she hissed.

Grievous cocked his head at her, "Why would you want to piss me off?"

Charlie mocked him evening using his voice, "Cause you piss me off!"

"Do you do this to your friends?" he asked.

"Sometimes," she was still coping him.

"Why would you do it to your friend?" he asked.

"Not going to answer that."

Grievous glared at her.

"I noticed you do a lot of glaring at me," she said smartly.

"You cause it a lot!"

Charlie laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You are you stupid child abuser!"

"Stupid bitch!"

"Stupid bolt head child abuser!"

"Stupid hoe!"

"At least I don't have to pay for service!"

Grievous glared at her.

"Oh that's right you can't even do it! You're a hopeless case!"

"You're a lost cause!" he growled at her picking her up by the front of the towel.

Charlie fell out of the towel and covered her breast with her arms, "Stupid jerk child abuser!"

Charlie grabbed her clothes as she pulled them she muttered something about him being a child abuser.

"You will eat something, even if I have to force you to swallow," he said firmly. Charlie tightened her mouth together.

Grievous dragged her into the other room. He pushed her into a chair.

He grabbed some food off the plate that was sat our for her. He pinned her down then forced the food into her mouth. Once it was in her mouth he forced her to chew and swallow it, "That wasn't so bad now was it?" he asked coldly.

When he went to get the plate Charlie poked at the back of her throat and made herself throw up.

Grievous turned back around and looked at her, "You little sh- stubborn much? Am I going to have to restrain you?" he asked.

"Say please!" she hissed.

"Fine, please eat?" he asked.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" she mocked him as she grabbed the plate from him and threw it at him.

Grievous grabbed it out of midair, he glared at the food that fell on the floor.

"Sorry but no!"

"I'm going to force feed you after restraining you." Hissed Grievous.

Charlie sunk into the chair.

"okay then... how about this... you just tell me whats been going on with you?" he asked calmly.

charlie thought for a moment, "I would concider it, but seeing as you don't have anything to offer me in telling you then i see no reasong in telling you... say please" she grinned.

"Just tell me... please," Grievous said as calmly as he could.

"I'm always burning up with a fever and I keep feeling a sharp pain in my stomach and it's not from not eating. I've actually been eating all this time," Charlie looked down as she started shaking. She reached up and started playing with her crystal, he still didn't know about its secrets.

"But the medical droids said you wouldn't eat?"

"I didn't eat anything they gave me," she mumbled as she tucked the necklace into her shirt, "I feed myself when no one was looking. If they had done the right tests, they would have found that I have been eating. And if you paid attention, when I threw up a moment ago there is more there than you gave me!"

"You really think I'm going to look at your barf?" he asked.

"Why it's just as disgusting as you are!"

"More. Anyway, how can we get rid of your fever?" he asked.

"That's for you to figure out." She mumbled.

"I'll send in the medical droids and a cleaning droid," said Grievous stepping back from her.

Charlie got to her feet. "Maybe the cleaning droid will take you to the dump as well!" said Charlie as she patted him on the head with her good hand, which she had to stand on her toes to do.

Grievous shook his head and walked out of the room.

Charlie waited for a few seconds. She then ran up behind him and jump up hitting him on the back of the head and running away down the hall, "Later!"

Grievous stopped taking a second to figure out what just happened then he took off after her.

Charlie suddenly stopped and allowed him to run right by her, she then took off the other way.

Grievous growled and changed direction.

Charlie stopped and grabbed her chest. She leaned against the wall, "That was weird," she breathed.

Grievous came up behind her slowly so she wouldn't hear him, "What was weird?"

"Eepp!" she cried and started to take off.

Grievous grabbed her, "No," sounding like a parent to a child.

"Why?" she whined.

"Because I said no."

"Why?"

"Don't start that again!"

Charlie gave a puppy dog face, "Not going to work." Said Grievous.

"Why not, what's wrong with me running around, it's not like it tires you out!"

Grievous glared at her.

Charlie growled and tried to pull, "Why are you so mean to me…" mumbles stupid child abuser.

"Because your easy to be mean to," said Grievous.

"Don't push it or I'll go mute and you won't know if you're being mean or not." Snapped Charlie.

Grievous sighed.

Charlie mumbled something again.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I CALL YOU A STUIP CHILD ABUSER!" Charlie finally yelled.

"Would you stop calling me that please?"

"No" she mumbled still looking down and tugging to get her arm free.

Grievous sighed, "Fine, run free!"

Charlie backed away from him as he walked off in the opposite direction. Charlie started walking off when she stopped to think, 'I wonder if I should try to escape, I really could get away now,' she thought, "humm…" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't even think about it." Said Grievous who had stopped and was watching her.

Charlie looked back at him, "What?"

"Don't even think about escaping!"

"How do you even know that's what I was thinking? I could be thinking of new ways to insult you or piss you off!"

"I just know you," said Grievous.

"Whatever child abuser!" snapped Charlie as she started back walking.

Grievous shook his head and continued on. Charlie turned around and stuck her tongue out at his back.

She walked into her room and flopped down on to the bed.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch.24, Lab Rat

Charlie fell over and groaned, "I'm gonna die of boredom!"

She hung half way off the bed up side down. Her stomach started growling, "Hey chill stomach, I don't need to use my power crystal. I'm running low on magic."

Grievous walked in carrying a plate of food. But Charlie didn't notice him, she started fingering her necklace, "Hummmmm….. hummmm," she beings humming some random tune as her stomach growls again, "I hate this limit magic shit!"

"What was that?" asked Grievous.

Charlie let out yell as she fell off the bed and cracked her head on the floor, "Owww!" She sat up with her head and her eyes rolling.

Grievous cocked his head at her, "Did I scare you?"

Charlie glared at him, "You've got to stop sneaking up on me!"

"I just walked in here."

Charlie then saw the plate of food, "Yay!" she jumps up and ran over to him.

"Interesting how when I came bearing food before you weren't very enthusiastic," he said coolly.

"I told you that I fed myself… are you going to give me the damn food or not?"

Grievous handed her plate, "Bout time!" she said and took the plate, she then started eating.

Grievous watched her, Charlie looked at him, "What?" she looked down at the food, "Did you put something in here?"

"No… just watching you devoir the poor food," he stated.

"Just like all those poor planets you crushed," she snapped back.

"No, that wasn't as interesting as watching you eat." He said with a slight laugh, "So what was that about limited magic you said a moment ago?"

Charlie doesn't look at him, "I have no idea what you are talking about?"

"Yes you do," he said.

Charlie stopped eating but said nothing.

"What was it about?" he asked again.

Charlie sat the plate down on the table and walked over to the bed, pretending his is not even there. She pulled back the covers then laid down and threw the covers over her head.

'The rules are not to tell how the power crystal works,' she thought as she sighed trying to force herself to sleep.

Grievous walked over to her and pulled the covers down, "Charlie… what aren't you telling me?"

Charlie closed her eyes, 'You can't tell him, you are not allowed, you've already broken enough'.

Grievous sighed, "Fine I won't push it tonight, but I want to know about it tomorrow." And with that he left the room.

Charlie opened her eyes when she saw the medical droids enter her room, "Oh shit," she mumbled.

"Hello there," said medical droid 1.

"Hope you are ready to start the test," said medical droid 2.

"What test?" asked Charlie.

"They may be a tad painful, but they'll be over in no time," said medical droid 2.

"Its just a few… unless you want to tell us what's going on with you," said medical droid 1.

"I've already told Grievous," said Charlie.

"Sharp pain in the stomach and a fever, that's not very much to go on," said medical droid 2.

Charlie pushed the intercom button, "Grievous!"

"Yes?" he voice came back a little surprised.

"Get down here please," she said to it.

"Fool! He told us to run the test," said medical droid 1.

Grievous entered the room.

"Sir we are ready to proceed with the test that you ordered," said medical droid 2.

Charlie glared at him.

Grievous cocked his head, "What?"

"You forgot to tell me something?" she hissed.

"And that would be?" asked Grievous.

"Is the patient ready?" asked medical droid 1.

"No she is not!" Charlie spat at the droid, "What about these tests?"

"What about them?" asked Grievous.

Medical droid 1 reached for her but Charlie jumped out of the bed, and ran up to Grievous, "You know damn well what I mean?"

Grievous cocked his head at her, "Pretend that I don't!"

Charlie thought quickly, she then darted under him and ran from the room then down the hall.

"Get her!" said medical droid 1.

Grievous took off after Charlie.

Charlie's feet slipped out from under her on a turn, she bashes her leg on the floor, but she got back up. Grievous closed the distance and grabbed her, "No let go!" she cried.

"Charlie the test is only to find out what's causing the sharp pain in your stomach," said Grievous.

Charlie tried to pull from him, "I won't be a lab rat! Let go!"

"You're not going to be a lab rat unless you don't stop trying to escape… it's just to help you get better!"

"No! Let me go!" she cried again.

"How about this? I promise not to do anything to you for a week, except talk and feed you if you let them do the test today?" asked Grievous.

"You're only doing this because I wouldn't tell you about the limit magic!"

"Not at all!"

"LAIR!"

"Charlie, I said I would find out about that tomorrow, please, just let them find out what's wrong with you today," said Grievous.

"NO! LET GO OF ME!" Charlie screamed.

Grievous sighed and dragged her back to her room where the medical droids where waiting.

Charlie fainted when she saw them walking to her.

"Run your test on her, find out what's wrong, but that's it." He said as he handed her off to them.

"Yes sir," said medical droid 1.

"Whatever made you think we would do something else?" asked medical droid 2.

Grievous glared at him and then left.

Medical droid 3 waited until Grievous was far away where he couldn't hear, "Is that the only test we are going to do?"

"Be quiet… of course it's not," said medical droid 1.

"There is so much to learn from out little patient," said medical droid 2.

_Please review._


	25. Chapter 25

Ch.25, More Killer Droids

The medical droids ran their tests on Charlie about her stomach, and found nothing but a virus. They then prepared to start their own tests. Charlie woke up and found she was strapped down on a table and medical droid 1 standing over her.

"Well now I'm so glad you are awake," it said.

"We couldn't do anything until you woke up," said medical droid 2.

"What are you going to do?" Charlie asked.

"You'll see. Luckily we have the general to bust to come and save you, we have you all to ourselves," said medical droid 1 as it pulled out tools and picked up a scalpel. It placed it to her skin right over her heart.

"What are you doing!" cried Charlie.

"We've already have you hooked to life support. You won't die," said medical droid 2.

"It will just hurt a lot," said medical droid 1 with a slight laugh. It pushed down the blade and slowly started cutting across over her heart. Charlie screamed in pain.

"Shut her up or someone we'll hear!" snapped medical droid 1.

Medical droid 2 stuffed a piece of cloth into her mouth.

"Is the blood I.V. working?" asked medical droid 1 as he continued to cut.

Medical droid 2 looked at the I.V., "Yes, so far everything is going well."

Medical droid 1 finished with cutting, it sat down the knife and picked up another tool, "Let get started shall we?"

Just the doors opened and Grievous came into the room silently, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

The droids jumped and medical droid 1 dropped the tool it had to the floor. When it saw medical droid 3 with Grievous, "You Traitor!" it hissed at medical droid 3.

"Actually it's the faithful one," said Grievous.

"This girl is holding a lot of information and you don't wan to know what it is?" medical droid 1 asked Grievous.

"I do want to know, but I don't want you doing this!" he hissed at the droid.

"I'll start patching her back up," said medical droid 3. Medical droids 1 and 2 stepped back as 3 started stitching Charlie back up.

"I can't believe how weak you've become General." Said medical droid 1.

Grievous grabbed the droid, "Do you really want to find out how weak I've become? Or would you like to stay in one piece?" asked Grievous.

"When it comes to the girl, is where you are weak sir," said medical droid 2.

Grievous dropped 1 and picked up 2, "Shut up!"

"But its true sir!" cried 2.

"Do you want to stay in one piece?" asked Grievous.

Medical droid 3 finished with Charlie and pulled the cloth out of her mouth.

"Rip them both to bits!" hissed Charlie hoarsely.

Grievous started to pull medical droid 2 apart as 1 tried to run when 2 became different pieces. Grievous then grabbed it and crushed the droid in.

Charlie held her chest and tried to get to her feet alone, but medical droid 3 helped her. She looked at the droid, "I'm glade you weren't with them."

"So am I," said the droid.

"Be glad you weren't" said Grievous as he looked at them, "Now I've lost three medical droids!"

"The first one wasn't really your to being with. He was somewhat of a world guardian, he was from another world." Said Charlie.

"World guardian?" asked Grievous.

"Don't tell me over the last two years of your life you've forgotten what a world guardian was. You spied on me and Inca about it." She reminded him.

"Oh… that," said Grievous.

"I think its time you went back to bed," said the only medical droid.

"I won't argue with you there." Said Charlie.

Grievous picked up Charlie and carried her back to her room with the droid following.

Charlie watched the droid leave, but didn't fall sleep. She just laid there in bed staring at the wall.

"Are you okay now?" asked Grievous.

Charlie looked at him, "It took you bloody long enough to get in there I must say. But yes I'm fine, for the moment."

"I came as soon as I heard, but it took the medical droid a few moments to get to where I was to inform me." Said Grievous.

"Ahh I see… oww!" she grabbed her chest, "Stupid damn fuckers," she hissed then sighed.

"They're dead now," said Grievous watching her.

"Technically they were never really alive," said Charlie.

"Well they're in pieces now," he said.

Charlie smiled and shook her head.

"I'll leave you to get some rest. And I'm going to lock you in so that no one can get in," said Grievous turning to leave.

"I'm not really tired, just hurting," said Charlie.

"I still need to get back to what I was doing," said Grievous.

"And what's that?" asked Charlie.

"Nothing that concerns you," said Grievous leaving and locking the door.

"Jerk! He didn't lock that door to keep someone out, but keep me in," mumbled Charlie.

_Please review._


	26. Chapter 26

Ch.26 Bata Tank

"What I wouldn't give for an xbox and a halo game. Then I could pretend the aliens are the medical droid's, at least one of the grunts should be Grievous, cause they're so damn annoying!" mumbled Charlie who was bored out of her mind.

The door unlocked and the medical droid walked in carrying a plate of food.

"Yay! Food!" cheered Charlie, "What is Grievous doing?"

"I'm not quite sure," said the droid.

"Dammit I really wanted to know. Oh well," she is handed the plate and starts eating.

"You think of him as a father figure don't you?" asked the droid.

"What makes you say that?" asked Charlie.

"Just the way you both interact with each other," replied the droid.

"He is better than my real one when he's not beating the shit out of me, but mostly he is a jerk!" said Charlie.

The medical droid chuckled, "When you finish eating I need to check on those stitches."

Charlie nodded, "Is there anything that I can do? I'm dying of boredom!"

"I wish there was, but not at the moment, you have to give those stitches a few days to start heal before you can wonder the ship," said the droid.

"I don't see why you just don't put me in a Bata tank that way I can pretend I'm scuba diving and Grievous can be a shark," joked Charlie with a grin on her face.

"I'll ask the General about it after I check your stitches," said the droid.

"Don't you dare tell him I said that!" said Charlie with a mouth full of food as she finished.

Charlie laid back and allowed the droid to look at the stitches, "Well?"

"They're doing fine… I'm going to ask him if you can go into the Bata tank. I won't mention the shark comment," said the droid.

"You better not," mumbled Charlie.

"I promise," said the droid and with that it left the room.

The droid came back moments later, "You can go into the Bata tank," it said.

"Yes," cheered Charlie getting to her feet.

The medical droid took her to the tank. She had been in there for a few hours when Grievous finally came to see her.

"Hello Charlie," he said.

Charlie looked at him and waved from in side. She cocked her head to the side.

"What?" asked Grievous.

Charlie shook her head and smiled, 'hehe he really looks like a shark. HAHAHA' she thought.

Grievous cocked his head, "What?"

The medical droid came up, it looked at Charlie then at Grievous, "hehe." Charlie looked at the medical droid and does a hand motion of cutting her throat.

"I'm not sure sir," he then leaned over, "she is pretending you are a shark."

"Oh really?" said Grievous as he walked closer to Charlie.

Charlie glared at the droid then slapped her self on the head.

"Now why would you want to pretend I'm a shark?" asked Grievous.

Charlie smiled cheesy.

"I would like an answer!" said Grievous.

Charlie tapped her mouth then shook her head.

"That's right you can't talk in there," said Grievous.

Charlie nodded.

Grievous sighed, "It was pointless to come and see you then!"

Charlie thought for a minute, then does sign language _glad you came_, 'I hope he understood that,' she thought.

Grievous saw her signing and knew what she was saying, "Why because you got to see me as a shark?"

Charlie did a hand motion of _sort off._

"I need to get back to what I was working on, just wanted to make sure you were okay," he said then turned to leave.

Charlie hit the thick glass, Grievous turned around, "Yes?"

_I want you here_ she then cocked her head asking if he got it.

"Why do you want me here?" asked Grievous.

_Cause._

"Cause why?" asked Grievous cocking his head.

Charlie imitated a sigh, _cause you are my father?_

Grievous cocked his head to the other side, "Your father?"

_Well you act like a father should, sometimes_. Grievous nodded, she continued, _well you stay with me, or is work more important_?

"I'll stay with you for a little while," said Grievous.

_A little while._

Grievous nodded, "A little while… I've got to finish something… but it can wait for a while."

_Will you tell me what it is?_

"It's a present for you," said Grievous.

Charlie cocked her head to the side, _huh… it isn't some disemboweled head is it_?

"No, its not a disemboweled head," said Grievous shaking his head, "but it is a surprise!"

_When do I get it?_

"When it's finished," said Grievous.

_How long will that take?_

"I don't know," said Grievous.

Charlie glared and crossed her arms.

"What? it's the truth!"

_You are being a smart-ass, which is my job_!

She waited a moment, _I'm bored… can I pretend you are a shark again_?

"Knock yourself out," said Grievous folding his arms in front of him.

Charlie smiled, _yay_!

She waited again,_ how much longer am I going to be in here_?

"Ask him," said Grievous nodding toward the medical droid.

Charlie pointed her finger to Grievous 'you ask him, idiot!' she thought.

"How much longer does she have to be in there?" asked Grievous to the medical droid.

The droid looked at him, "She is doing very well, I say about two to three more hours!"

Grievous looked back at Charlie, "Did you hear him or do I need to repeat it?"

Charlie glared, 'of course I heard him,' she thought.

"Just asking," said Grievous.

Charlie closed her eyes and lend her forehead against the glass, 'this is just as boring as being in bed,' she thought.

Charlie then starts drawing a random picture on the glass, she stopped, _has it been two hours yet_?

"Yes it's been two hours," he joked.

Charlie glared at him, _stop begin an ass_!

"What?" he asked.

Charlie pointed a finger at him then to her butt.

"I'm not being an ass," he said.

Charlie nodded, _yes you are_!

"I am not," said Grievous again.

Charlie turned around in the tank and refused to look at him.

"Oh come on!" he mumbled placing his hand on his hips.

Charlie still didn't look at him, instead she gave him the finger.

"Charlie, look at me!" said Grievous.

Charlie turned a little.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Charlie cocked her head to the side then nodded.

"Will you turn around?" he asked.

Charlie did a three-sixty.

"Not what I meant!" said Grievous.

Charlie looked at him and smiled.

"You should smile more often," said Grievous.

_You should allow me to smile more often_.

"Alright," he sighed.

Charlie leaned her forehead against the glass again.

"Bored Charlie?" he asked.

Charlie nodded.

"Less than two hours before you'll be free to run around the ship," said Grievous.

"I wouldn't say that, she still shouldn't get carried away," said the medical droid.

"Alright, allowed to wonder the ship," said Grievous.

"A Bata tank may help speed the process of healing but she still can hurt self," the droid looked at Charlie, "Sorry."

Charlie glared then imitated a sigh.

"Aww you poor thing," said Grievous coolly then looked at the droid, "She'll still be allowed to wonder the ship?"

"Of course, not by herself though," said the droid.

"Of course not," said Grievous looking back at Charlie.

'Like he was going to let me d that anyway,' she thought.

"Stop looking at me in that tone of voice," said Grievous.

Charlie gives him the finger again.

"Charlie!" he warned.

Charlie did a hand motion of mocking him talking to much, then covered her mouth and pretended to laugh. Grievous glared at her as she continued laugh then she smiled at him.

"I'm not amused," said Grievous.

Charlie pointed to herself and nodded.

"I know you are," he sighed.

_Sorry._

"Its alright," said Grievous.

_I'm still bored!_

"I bet you are," said Grievous.

Grievous watched her draw pictures on the glass as time passed by.

Charlie looked at him, _what?_

"Its just interesting to watch you," said Grievous.

Charlie glared, _I'm not your pet science project_!

"I know," sighed Grievous sounding a little disappointed.

Charlie shook her head and continued with her picture, even though no one could see it cause the glass wouldn't leave marks. But to her it was another drawing she would make with Kathryn. Her face then changed from happy to sad.

"What's the matter Charlie?" asked Grievous who noticed.

Charlie shook her head.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

_Nothing!_

The medical droid walked up, "Are you ready to come out now?"

Charlie nodded.

"Alright. It'll take a moment for the water to drain, but you'll be out in about ten minutes." Said the droid.

"I'll be outside waiting in the hall for you," said Grievous.

Charlie nodded.

_Please review._


	27. Chapter 27

Ch.27, Friendly Thoughts

Ten minutes later.

Charlie walked out of the tank room wearing new white top and bottom hospital clothes.

She looked at her fingers, "I'm all purnney!"

"That you are," said Grievous.

Charlie glared then looked away. She started walking and thinking about her friends again, sighing depressingly.

"What's wrong?" asked Grievous.

"Nothing," mumbled Charlie.

"Something is wrong," said Grievous walking along beside her.

Charlie rubbed her temple, "Well I'm not going to tell you!"

"Why not?" he asked.

"Cause, I'm just not going to," she looked away.

"Fine, just be depressed," said Grievous coolly.

Charlie glared at him, "I have been!" she then quickened her pace.

Grievous just looked at her thinking, he then moved faster to stay beside her.

"You not very good when it comes to other people's feelings," mumbled Charlie turning down a hallway to go to her room.

Grievous just walked behind her.

"I'm not going to do anything, I don't need a second shadow!" she looked at him.

"I'm making sure no crazy droid tries to hurt you," said Grievous.

"Notice how most of them belonged to you," said Charlie cutting her eyes at him.

"Don't point that fact out," he mumbled.

Charlie snorted, Grievous looked at her, "Don't snort at me!"

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I don't like it!" said Grievous.

Charlie turned around and started walking backwards, "Why?"

"Don't start that!"

"Why?" she grinned.

Grievous growled at her, "No sense of humor much!" said Charlie turning back around.

"My sense of humor wasn't included when I became this," he said.

"I don't think you had one even before you became that," she mumbled. Grievous glared at her as she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Charlie looked at him sideways, "You are!"

"What about me?" he asked.

Charlie laughed, "I can't really explain it. Besides you said I should smile more!"

Grievous sighed, "That I did."

Charlie smiled, "But I'm still bored!"

"I can tell," he mumbled looking down at her.

Charlie watched her feet moved, when she suddenly walked into a pole. Grievous caught her as she fell backwards. "Owww!" she rubbed her head.

"You should really watch where you're going," said Grievous.

"I was thinking!" she mumbled.

"Even so… you should pay attention," he said standing up right.

Charlie glared at him then sighed.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked.

"My fri- oh never mind," she said as she started to walk away but he held on to her.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Let go please." She mumbled.

Grievous let her go, "What did you start to say?"

"Its nothing," she mumbled again.

"Very well… will you able to make it back to your room on your own?" he asked.

Charlie nodded as looked away when she started silently crying. She ran off to her room. She ran into her room and threw herself on to the bed and buried her face into the pillow.

Grievous walked to his chambers where on the table an unfinished pendant laid. He picked up a tool and started working on it again.

Then he picked up a opal colored stone and placed it inside, "I wonder if she'll like this?" Several hours later just before finishing he hid a tiny camera into it. "Finally its finished."

_Please review._


	28. Chapter 28

Ch.28, Pendant Camera

Grievous entered Charlie's room, "Charlie?"

Charlie is fast asleep with fresh tears along her face. She jumped when she heard him, "Huh? What?"

"You've been crying?" he walked over to her.

"Not because of you," she mumbled.

Grievous held out the pendant, "Its finished!"

Charlie is confused.

"The gift I told you I was making," he reminded her.

Charlie looked at it, "Wow… really?" she smiled slightly.

"Yes really," he handed it to her, "Put it on!"

Charlie took it and pulled over her head, "Thank you, its great!"

"Glad you like it."

"I didn't know that you were… never mind I really like it," she said.

"You didn't know I was what?" he asked.

"Gifted in making things," she said as she rubbed some of the sleep from her eyes.

"Well I am… why were you crying?" he asked.

"It was just a dream that I had," she mumbled.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" he asked.

"It was about my friends." She mumbled.

"Oh, what about them?" he asked.

"It was just about them that's all," she mumbled.

After a moment or so Charlie finally spoke again, "I believe I changed the star wars time line and have ruined what is suppose to happen."

"Now how would you have done that?" he asked.

"I don't know, the first medical droid told me I did."

"You shouldn't have listen to him."

Charlie glared, "He had a gun pointed at my head!"

"Well you shouldn't remember what he said, he was going insane!"

"Why, being here with you?" she joked.

"I don't know why he was going, I just figured he was," said Grievous.

Charlie laid back against the pillow and pulled the covers over her head, "No sense of humor."

"We've already discussed my lack of a sense of humor," said Grievous.

Charlie raised a finger in the air, "Restating, I hoped that you would get the hint."

"How am I supposed to get a sense of humor if I lack one?" he asked cocking his head.

"Believe it or not, there are people in my world that study to get one," she stated still under the covers.

"Well I don't feel like getting one," said Grievous as he sat down on the edge of her bed.

Charlie propped her feet up against him and pushed him off the bed. Grievous glared at her as she started laughing.

"That wasn't funny!" he growled.

"To you maybe," she laughed.

Grievous got to his feet.

Charlie shook her head, "It was a joke… shit!" she ran away to the door. Once she got there she remembered the door was locked, "Crap" she moved around the room to avoid him as he chased her.

Charlie ran around one side of the table and moved in the opposite direction as he does trying to get around it. Grievous finally reached over the table and grabbed her. "Eepp… cheater!" she cried as she managed to wiggle out of his hold.

"Am not," he said following her some more.

The medical droid entered the room and saw them, "ookkaayy," it then turned and walked back out wanting no part in it. Charlie stopped for a moment and watched the droid.

"Wonder what it's problem was?" she breathed.

Grievous caught her, "Eeekkk, no, no, no, no!" she cried as she grabbed two of his hands.

Grievous cocked his head, "Don't you know that won't work?"

"I know but its better than all four of your hands!"

Grievous shook his head and managed to pull his hands out of hers. Charlie ran way from him again, but he caught her by the back of her shirt.

"Eeekkk! No fair!" as he pulled her back to him.

"Life isn't," he laughed he laid her back down in her bed.

Charlie yawned, "thank you for my necklace!"

Grievous nodded, "You're welcome," he then left the room.

Charlie waited until Grievous had gotten far away. She sat up and pulled out her power crystal and tapped it. She was glad Grievous didn't see it glowing.

A sparkling image of Inca appeared in front of her and far off in the distance the same image of her appeared in front of Inca. "Yes?" asked Charlie.

"What took you so long?" asked Inca crossing her arm.

"Grievous was in here. How is Kathryn and Nathan?" asked Charlie.

"Hard to tell, they keep avoiding me! I haven't been able to teach them anything!"

Little did Charlie know that Grievous had stuck a camera inside the necklace he gave her. And was watching everything.

"Tell them I miss them," said Charlie.

"Will do. How are you doing?" asked Inca.

"Other than the first medical droid trying to kill me, and the other two that were talking peeks inside me, and Grievous moodswing's I say I'm doing pretty good," said Charlie.

Inca shook her head, "I'm really worried about you Charlie. I really think that the world guardian chose you to young!"

"I'm still alive that's what matter right?" asked Charlie.

"Sort of, everything is important about you. Your happiness, your heart, your kindness, and… your freedom!"

Grievous cocked his head, "That's interesting. The crystal is probably the magic she was talking about."

"What are the others doing?" asked Charlie.

"Trying to figure out a way to save you none the less," said Inca.

"You said that you thought Grievous had a secret weapon. Well I didn't find one! I think it's the other world travelers you felt." Said Charlie.

"No, no I'm sure Grievous has some weapon on board that ship. You just haven't found it." Said Inca.

"Actually I haven't really looked," mumbled Charlie.

"WHAT? YOU HAVEN'T LOOKED!"

"Keep your voice down!" snapped Charlie.

Inca heard someone coming where she was at, "I'll talk with you again and please try to get a look around." She then disappeared.

Charlie sighed, "I'm hungry," she turned the dial of her crystal and a plate of fry's appeared, Charlie then started eating.

"So that's how it works," said Grievous.

_Please review._


	29. Chapter 29

Ch.29, Weapons

The plate disappeared, Charlie leaned back and folded her arms behind her head,

"I really wonder how Kathryn is doing?"

"Why don't you contact her with your crystal?" Grievous asked the screen of Charlie.

"Why does Inca think Grievous has a weapon?" she asked herself.

"Possibly because I do," said Grievous with a slight laugh.

Charlie sat there thinking for a moment, "And where would he keep it, most importantly what could he do with it?"

"A lot more than you realize little Charlie."

Charlie got out of bed, she walked over to the door and tried to open it.

"I've locked you in to protect you little Charlie," he mumbled with a sigh.

Charlie pointed the tip of her crystal towards the door, a small light shoot the door and it opened.

Grievous sat up, "What? How'd it do that?"

Charlie jogged down the hallway to look for the weapon, "Now where would Grievous hide a weapon?"

"Behind closed doors," Grievous said to him self slightly amused with Charlie.

Charlie looked up and saw a ventilation shaft, "Ah… the air room. Only one way into it!" she managed to reach the vent and knock out the door. Then she crawled in and started down the shaft.

"She is almost to smart!" said Grievous getting to his feet and leaving his chambers.

"Finally," said Charlie as she reached the air room, "come out little weapon, don't let me down." She started looking around the room then she froze when she got to the air unit, "Of course." She opened the air unit's door and found a small box in side. She picked up the box and opened it.

She saw a small weird disk inside and took it in her hand.

"What are you doing Charlie?" Charlie whipped around and found Grievous there.

She looked at the disk then at Grievous taking a few steps back from him. "What's this for?"

"Nothing that concerns you," said Grievous.

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!" hissed Grievous reaching for her. But Charlie took off running from him back through where she came from.

"Dammit!"

Charlie moved as fast as she could, "Shit which way did I come!"

Grievous followed her every move using the screen.

"Shit" she finally broke down a random door and fell out of the shaft. Luckily she grabbed the edge as she stared down into a huge drop off that she wouldn't live through if she fell.

Her hands slipped and she was forced to grab a pole holding on to it for dear life that she dropped the disk. "Shit, shit, shit!"

Grievous stormed to where she is, he reached down . Grabbing her once broken wrist he pulled her back up, "Where is my disk!" he hissed at her.

Charlie looked at her hands, "Oops."

"You dropped it didn't you!" he growled, "My one weapon to get rid of the Jedi and you dropped it down there!" he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"I didn't mean to!"

He lifted her up by her shoulder and slamed her into the wall, "tell me one good reason I shouldn't drop you over that edge!"

"Because I know I'm part of that weapon," she mumbled.

"What gives you that idea?" growled Grievous as he dropped her on her butt.

Charlie tried to scoot away from him, "I didn't mean to drop it!"

Grievous kicked her in the side and watched as she screamed in pain.

He bent down over her, "You dropped the other part of my weapon!"

"I was falling! Would you have wanted me destroyed too! Stand aside and I'll jump if it makes you happy! In fact I would be very happy to do it!" she cried.

"No you won't!" he hissed as he grabbed her arm and dragged her from the edge.

"I've tried to kill myself before to get away from you, I think I can do it again. What makes now any different?"

"I won't let you kill yourself!"

"Why… I'm not going to help you anyway… not anymore-" she stopped and grabbed her side as she felt a horrible pain there.

"Are you alright?" he asked there was a sudden change in his voice.

Charlie looked at him, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU CARE! Everything that has happened to me is your fault!"

"Not everything," he hissed.

Charlie made fists with her hands and pressed them to her forehead shaking and started mumbling random curse words about him slowly getting louder. Until she started yelling at him and he couldn't make out what she was saying.

"What?" he cocked his head at her.

Charlie pushed him away and tried to run for the edge, but fell down holding her side and screaming in pain.

Grievous picked her up and carried her away from the edge. Charlie screamed even more when he touched her, "LET ME GO!"

"No!" hissed Grievous.

Charlie gasped in pain and finally fainted.

_Please review._


	30. Chapter 30

Ch.30, Will of Determination

Grievous took Charlie back to her room and had the medical droid look at her.

The medical droid held up an x-ray screen to her side, "What did you do?"

"Kicked her," said Grievous coolly.

"You broke the bottom rib," said the medical droid as he changed the screen to at something else.

Grievous cocked his head, "And?"

"Almost crushed the organs on that side, you almost killed her, so much for being a father," said the medical droid as he sat the screen aside, "I'll have to go in surgically and fix everything, if not then I'll just finish what you started."

"Do what you will..." said Grievous as he left the room.

Almost a day later:

Charlie woke up finding it hard to breathe. She touches her hurting side and find a protective cast there, "Oww," she gasped in pain.

"You're lucky to be alive," said Grievous coolly.

Charlie glared at him, "You... did... it- oww," she breathed heavily and looked away from him.

"I'll alert the medical droid that you're awake," said Grievous as he left the room.

Charlie tried to keep up with her breathing, "I can't take this anymore," she said to herself, "why isn't anyone coming to save me," she whined to herself.

The medical droid walked in "You're really lucky to be here."

"I think I'll be even more luckier if I had died," mumbled Charlie.

"Come on, cheer up-"

"CHEER UP" Charlie grabbed her side, "That wasn't the best thing to do," she groaned to herself.

"You don't need to over work yourself. You had a broken rib thanks to the General."

Charlie laid her head back and started crying.

"Please don't cry!" said the medical droid.

Charlie looked away and hid her face.

"Come on now, it's not that bad... please look at me," said the droid.

"I don't have to look at anyone for you to do your exam," mumbled Charlie.

The droid sighed, "Very well," he then looked her over, "you're healing nicely."

"Big deal... by time I get well the General will do something worse," said Charlie.

"Hopefully not," said the medical droid.

Charlie looked at it, "hope's got nothing to deal with it."

Grievous came back in, "You're dismissed medical droid."

Charlie watched the droid leave then she threw the covers up over her face.

"Look at me Charlie," said Grievous.

Charlie lowered the covers down to her nose, "Why should I?"

"Because," said Grievous.

"Whatever!" she then threw them back over her head.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you-"

"Another point is you were using me, I won't help you kill the Jedi!"

"Why not?" asked Grievous.

Charlie pulled the covers down and reached for her glass of water but couldn't reach it and almost fell out of the bed. Grievous caught her and placed her back in the bed, then handed her the glass.

She took a sip not saying anything to him, then sat the glass where she can reach it. She pulled the covers back over her head.

"I'll leave you to rest," said Grievous.

"Why won't you leave me to rest forever?" mumbled Charlie.

Grievous said nothing and left the room.

Charlie saw her crystal was glowing, she tapped it, "Inca!"

Inca had Kathryn and Obi-wan in the room with her when Charlie responded.

Inca looked at her, "Charlie!"

"Charlie!" cried Kathryn even louder.

"Kathryn!" breathed Charlie as a little bit of color came back to her face.

"You could talk to her all this time?" Obi-wan asked.

"Charlie what happened to you?" asked Inca.

"I found Grievous weapon and its gone now. Can you please hurry up and save me?" whined Charlie.

"I've been trying to do that since you were taken again..." muttered Kathryn under her breath.

The image of Obi-wan stepped up to her and placed a hand on her forehead. Though he couldn't feel her, because she wasn't really there.

Obi-wan looked at the cast, "What did he do to you?"

"Broke a rib was all I was told," said Charlie.

"And you're still here to tell the tale... damn Charlie, you're a living medical miracle," said Kathryn.

"It's only going to get worse if I'm not saved," groaned Charlie.

"I will find you Charlie. I will save you," said Obi-wan.

"And I'll help him... just to make sure he does save your butt." said Kathryn.

Charlie smiled but it faded as she heard Grievous coming back, "Please hurry," she said and tapped the crystal they all disappear.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Grievous as he walked in.

"Myself..." she said trying to sit up.

"You can't sit up," said Grievous.

Charlie glared and managed to sit up half way, "You were saying."

"Alright, you can't sit up all the way," said Grievous folding his arms in front of him.

"We'll see," mumbled Charlie as she pushed up against the head of the bed making herself sit up all the way.

"Any normal person couldn't do that," said Grievous.

"I'm not a normal," breathed Charlie.

"Of course your not," said Grievous as he stepped over to her.

"What do you want now?" she asked.

"Your help," said Grievous.

"I'm not going to help you, you're crazy if you think I'm going to help you!" hissed Charlie.

"I want your help, and if you haven't figured it out, I will get what I want." said Grievous.

"You won't get it this time!" said Charlie.

"Oh I will, when you least expect it," he said coldly patting her on top of her head and leaving the room.

Charlie breathed in relief as the medical droid came back in.

"What now?" she asked.

"Just making sure he didn't do anymore damage, how did you managed to get sitting up?" asked the droid.

"Will of determination," said Charlie, "Which i have to much of."

_Please review._


	31. Chapter 31

Ch.31, Plans

"I'll bring you some food," said the medical droid as it left the room.

It returned a few moments later with a plate of food. Charlie took the plate and started eating the food.

"I'll be back after you eat," said the droid and it left again.

Charlie finished eating and laid back down thinking of what Kathryn and Obi-wan said, "Would they really make it in time?" she asked herself.

"Would who make it in time?" asked the droid returning.

Charlie looked at the droid, "Nothing."

Charlie pulled the covers over her head as the droid started cleaning up the remains of her food and left.

Charlie woke back up hours later from another nightmare screaming, "STOP!" she grabbed her head, "That was random!"

"You've been screaming stuff like that for almost an hour now... I was surprised your first yell didn't wake you up." said the medical droid.

Charlie looked at it, "This has happened before," she remembered that the medical droid had started taking notes about it.

"It has," said the droid.

"I got a pretty good idea what they mean," she mumbled to herself, "I'm thirsty," she said to the droid.

The medical droid handed her a glass of water, "Thanks," mumbled Charlie as she took it and then drunk it. She handed the empty cup back, "What is Grievous doing?"

The droid sat the glass down, "Preparing his army."

"I hope he doesn't plan for me to help him," she mumbled.

"I don't know what he's planning," said the droid.

"I can imagine," said Charlie as Grievous walked in.

"Imagine what?" he asked.

Charlie looked at him, "None of your business!"

"It is my business!" growled Grievous.

"Well I'm not telling you," hissed Charlie.

"You will when the time is right," said Grievous.

Charlie glared at him, "My god all I said was I can imagine what you had planned for me!" she jerked the covers up to her face and turned over on to her stomach refusing to look at him.

"Told you you'd tell me," muttered Grievous.

Charlie grabbed the empty cup and chucked it at him hitting him on the head.

"Why you!" he started towards her.

The medical droid got in front of him, "General I forbid you to take another step!"

Charlie grabbed the edges of the bed just knowing Grievous wasn't going to take orders from the medical droid. And she was right just as the droid stepped between them Grievous knocked him across the room and grabbed her at the root of her on the back of her head.

"You don't throw things at me ever again!" he yelled in her ear jerking her from the bed.

Charlie screamed and grabbed his hand. She had no choice but to move where he moved her to.

"And you will help me defeat the Jedi!" he added.

"No I won't!" she grinded her teeth, "I'll never help you!"

"You will when the time is right!" he hissed and threw her back on the bed and stormed out of the room.

Charlie shook her head and got to her feet and followed him out the door with the medical droid on her tail.

"I'LL NEVER HELP YOU! YOU DIRTY BASTARD!" the droid tried to pull her back into the room before Grievous rounded on her, but it was to late.

Grievous pushed the droid away and threw her into the wall. Charlie's eyes rolled around in her head, she was barely wake now.

"Don't ever call me that again!" he yelled at her.

"Dirty bastard!" she mumbled. Grievous growled then picked her up and turned to leave, the medical droid looked up at him, "Oh please Sir! Don't hurt her!... What are you going to do!" it cried.

"Keep her with me," growled Grievous.

"You're not going to hurt her are you?" it asked.

"Not at the moment."

o-o, _Please review._


	32. Chapter 32

Ch. 32, The Attack

Charlie woke up still dizzy and found herself sitting in Grievous chair with him bending over looking at her, "Oww," she rubbed the back of her head.

"Welcome back," he said raising her chin with his finger.

Some how she could tell he was still very mad, "What are you going to do?" he stroked her face with another hand. Charlie jumped when he touched her skin with his cold metal fingers.

"Nothing at the moment," he mumbled.

Charlie closed her eyes and started praying silently. She knew he was lying, Grievous wasn't the forgive and forget type.

"But very soon, you will know immense pain." he said coldly.

Charlie looked down opening her eyes half way. He moved around to the back of the chair as started rubbing her shoulders roughly, "You will help me."

Charlie winced in pain, "No I won't," she was to tired to knock his hands away.

"I know you're going to help me whether you do it consciously or not," he increased the pain to her shoulders.

"What makes you think I'm going to be doing anything?" she asked closing her eyes and holding in her groans of pain.

"Because I know," said grievous.

Charlie glared at the floor, "You keep thinking that if it makes you feel better!"

Grievous stopped and growled.

"To bad your bite is worse than your bark " she hissed and knocked one of his hands from her shoulders.

Grievous glared and jerked her up by the root of her hair. Charlie grunted and allowed him to cause fighting would only make the pain worse.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves," he hissed in her ear.

"You've already gotten on mine, you've been there for quite a while!" she hissed back.

Grievous threw her up against the wall and held her there. He reached to his belt and pulled something off and held it in front of her face, "Do you know what this is?" he asked coldly.

Charlie looked at the thing it was about the size of a light saber but the point was two little rods like a fork. "I didn't think you would and I'll be glad to tell you. It's a pulsar, its mostly use to get hearts that have failed a jump and get them back working. Need I go on?"

Charlie knew what was coming she tried to push off the wall to get away. But his metal arms wouldn't give. "No little Charlie," said Grievous as he turned the pulsar on with a free hand he moved her hair away from her neck and pressed the rods to her skin.

Charlie felt the energy bolts shooting threw her body. It was indescribable pain.

Grievous pulled the rods away and waited.

Tears streamed from her eyes as she started sobbing.

He cocked his head and repeated the process.

Until he released her dropping her to the floor. Charlie drew herself up together and screamed and cried until she was coughing and gaging.

"Are you ready to help me now?" he asked coldly.

Charlie opened her mouth to speak but found nothing would come out so she just shook her head.

"No?"He asked as she continued to shake her head. Grievous sighed, "Why must you be so stubborn"

Charlie reached out to crawl away from him, but Grievous pushed his foot down on her back pinning her to the floor.

"Where do you think you are going little Charlie?" he asked coldly.

Charlie breathed deep and rested on the floor knowing she wasn't going to get away.

Grievous removed his foot and bent down beside her. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back.

"I'll ask one more time, little Charlie. And please don't make me hurt you. Are you ready to help me now?" he asked calmly.

Charlie grinded her teeth together hoping to ease the pain.

"Answer me Charlie." he growled.

"No!" she breathed.

Grievous sighed, "Very well then. Until you do, you'll conduct electricity!" he hissed and jabbed the rods of the pulsar to her neck and he held in there slowly turning up the power.

Charlie eyes rolled back in her head as her ears started to bleed.

A battle droid entered his chambers, "Sir we are under attack!" and the ship gave a sudden jerk. The rods left Charlie's skin as Grievous let go of her and she just fell to flat on the floor unmoving.

"Who is attacking us!" yelled Grievous.

"Jedi, Sir!" said the battle droid as the medical droid entered.

The medical droid looked at Charlie, "You killed her!"

_Please review._


	33. Chapter 33

Ch.33, home free

"I did not!" hissed Grievous.

Grievous looked down at Charlie, "She's not dead... I can hear her breathing!"

"That's not breathing Sir. It's the fighters!" said the battle droid.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I HEAR!" Grievous yelled at the battle droid.

The medical droid took her into it's arms then laid her back face up on the floor, "See for yourself." at his feet.

"I have a battle to fight!" growled Grievous storming out of the room with the battle droid following.

"I guess you got your wish Charlie," mumbled the droid. It got to it's feet and froze when it saw two people standing there,

"Charlie!" cried Inca rushing forward and taking her into her arms, "Obi-wan she is-"

Obi-wan joined Inca at her side and took Charlie's body away and held her, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you, but I guess you knew that!"

"I'm sorry Grievous took her from me. There was nothing I could do." said the medical droid, it then lowered its head and left.

Obi-wan nodded he looked at Inca, "Lets go, the fighters won't last long!"

Inca got to her feet and they both started towards the door when Grievous came back in to get rid of Charlie's body. He stopped in mid-step and looked at them, "You!" hissed Inca.

Obi-wan who was still holding Charlie's body, "Monster! She was a child!"

"She deserved it!" said Grievous coldly.

"The only person who should die and then burn in hell is you!" spat Inca.

Grievous stepped towards Inca, "I spared your life once, I won't do it again!"

"I lost because it was part of the plan... plan or no plan you will pay for this," she paused and looked at Charlie and was about to look back at Grievous when she saw Charlie's power crystal flicker with light, "Give her to me!"

Obi-wan didn't want to take his eyes off of Grievous but he did to look at Inca, "What?"

"She is coming back," breathed Inca as she took Charlie from him and laid her down on the floor, "Charlie?"

Grievous growled and watched.

Charlie's power crystal flickered one last time before shining bright as if it had been working all along. One of her fingers started moving. Then a pair of light blue eyes opened and stared into Inca's, "You are crying?"

Inca buried her face into Charlie's chest, "You were dead!"

"I was just... sleeping," said Charlie she looked up at Obi-wan, "thanks for keeping your word."

Obi-wan who was keeping back his tears, "I always do."

"HOW?" roared Grievous.

Obi-wan looked at him and drew his light saber. Inca helped Charlie to her feet.

"Lets get you home Charlie," said Inca.

"Home," Charlie smiled.

Grievous pulled out four light sabers, "Get ready to die Jedi scum!"

Charlie pulled off the necklace Grievous gave her and threw it at his feet. Grievous looked at it then at her, "I never had a thing for necklaces but this one," she said showing him her power crystal.

Grievous growled, "Die!" he then lunged at Charlie.

Obi-wan stepped in front of her and shot Grievous back using the force, "I don't think so!"

"Time to go!" said Inca turning the dial on her power crystal and they started to disappear.

"Later loser!" said Charlie giving him the peace sign and then they were gone.

"NOOOOOOO!" bellowed Grievous.

"Withdraw the fighters, prepare for light speed General Williams is back with us!" commanded Mace.

Charlie hugged Obi-wan, "What took you so long?"

Kathryn appeared from another room glaring at Inca and Obi-wan, "You are so damn hard to keep up with!"

Charlie turned and saw Kathryn and smiled at her.

"Hey Charlie! I would have been there too but Ms. Atlantis goddess over there chained me down!" said Kathryn.

Charlie laughed and ran to her and hugged Kathryn.

Kathryn blinked, "Miss me that much?"

Charlie pulled off some and looked at her, "Hell kept me away!"

Nathan now ran into the room, "Charlie your back! Thanks for unchaining me Kathryn," he hissed being sarcastic.

He joined in on the hug.

"Lets go," said Charlie.

"Meh, back to that idiot I'm forced to claim as a brother?" said Kathryn.

"Well this turned out to be a happy ending after all," said Inca.

Obi-wan sighed, "Charlie is safe, Grievous weapon is gone, and he is madier than hell... yeah things went well," he mumbled.

Charlie looked at Obi-wan, "Hell didn't want him!"

"No body wants him," said Kathryn, "can we please go home?"

"are you sure we can't stay here a while longer?" asked Nathan looking hopeful.

"Pretty boy, if I'm here one more second you head will be on my freakin wall the second I return home, and I'll use it to throw my fuckin knives at." hissed Kathryn.

"Sorry but you two haven't been inducted yet," said Inca.

Kathryn whined.

"Suppose to be a big party with a lot of beer and wine," said Obi-wan.

"BEER! WINE! Count me in!" cheered nathan.

"Oh no," groaned Kathryn.

"Oh deal with it kathryn as long as you doesn't start the train I think we'll be good," said Charlie.

Obi-wan leaded over to Kathryn, "What is this train?"

"You don't wan to know," said Charlie and Nathan together.

_Please review._


	34. Chapter 34

_O-O, Thanks for the reviews so far everyone._

Ch.34, The Magician, The Guard, and... The Train?

Kathryn and Nathan were wearing similar suits to Inca and Charlie. Charlie leaned over to them, and whispered, "You two aren't nervous are you?"

"Me nervous, nah!" said Kathryn.

Grievous was watching from afar, but this time his plan doesn't involve capturing Charlie... yet.

Inca leaned in as well, "Are you two ready?"

Kathryn used her older brother's saying, "I was born ready!"

Nathan looked like he was going to puke, Charlie snorted then stood up and looked at them for them to get up as well.

Inca whispered to them, "Stand up!"

Kathryn stood up, she realized Nathan didn't and grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of his chair.

Charlie faced Kathryn as she looked at her, Nathan looked at Charlie as well.

Grievous continued to watch, 'I will turn you into my apprentice little Charlie, make no mistake of that!' he thought.

"The rules have been explained before. And now if you will, right hand over your heart," started Charlie, she looked at Kathryn, "Kathryn your other right."

Kathryn glared but made the change, "Don't you know your right from your left Kathryn?" asked Nathan. Kathryn gave him a look.

"As I was saying. Do you both swear to up hold peace. And to die for what is right. To never take the easy way out and to protect the many world to come...er... no matter what?" said Charlie 'damn I can't believe I almost forgot that part!'

"We swear!" said Kathryn and Nathan together.

Charlie picked up two badges of a Mage staff and a shield. "To the magical, world guardian Kathryn Heart the Magician." she then handed her the badge of the staff.

Kathryn grinned, "Magic... sweet!"

Charlie stepped around Kathryn to Nathan, "To the defender, world guardian Nathan Colden the Guard." and she handed him the badge of the shield.

"I promise I will never let anyone harm you or Kathryn," said Nathan, Charlie smiled.

Kathryn cocked her head at Nathan, "What was that pretty boy?"

Inca stood up, "World guardian Kathryn the Magician!" everyone clapped as Kathryn grinned and flashed the peace symbol with her fingers. "World guardian Nathan the Guard!" continued Inca. Nathan crossed his arms in an attempt to look cool as every kept clapping. "And world guardian Charlie the Warrior!" said Inca. Charlie gave a bow and everyone got to their feet cheering for them.

nathan looked around, "Where's the wine?"

"nathan!" said Charlie shaking her head.

"What?" asked nathan.

Charlie grinned, "The rum is gone... why is the rum gone," mimicking Jack Sparrow.

Nathan looked horrified, "Is it really gone!" he cried.

charlie picked up two glasses and handed one to Kathryn, "Drink up me hearties yo ho!"

"Yo HO!" cheered Kathryn she then drunk the contents of the glass in one gulp.

"How did the two of you get out of those jackets and the nice padded room?" asked Nathan. Charlie took a gulp and slapped Nathan, "And this is my life." said Nathan rubbing his arm.

Kathryn slapped him on the butt, "Shut up!" and she then picked up another glass.

Nathan looked shocked as Charlie grabbed a chair almost falling over laughing, "Do that again!" said Nathan to Kathryn, Charlie then fell to the floor. Kathryn drunk another glass and slapped Nathan on the butt again.

Grievous was still watching Charlie, 'laugh while you can, for soon you won't have anything to laugh about'

Inca walked over to them, "having fun?"

"loads," laughed Charlie setting down her glass.

Kathryn saw Inca, "Do you really want to find out what the train is?"

Nathan grabbed her, "Kathryn there is wine this way calling your name!" he then dragged her off.

Kathryn pulled free of Nathan, "Charlie! Kathryn is trying to start the train... and with the Jedi's too!"

_Please review._


	35. Chapter 35

Ch.35, Training

charlie woke up with a little hang over, "oww"

she got to here feet and slipped on a black robe over her suit and went outside. the sun blared right into her making her shield them, "hello morning."

'well. that's where she disappeared to,' thought Grievous watching her.

nathan, who was passed out on the ground and groaned from his position. charlie walked over to him and shook her head, "drink to much eh nathan?" she smiled and walked off to the creek side.

"no, i didn't drink too much! i... just... like laying on the ground!" nathan yelled after her.

charlie turned some and looked at him shaking her head, "sure you do."

grievous took his chance and jumped out behind her. he grabbed her and clapped a hand over her mouth, "hello my dear."

charlie screamed behind his hand and tired to get free.

grievous started to drag her off, "come along now. lets not wake your friend up."

Charlie managed to free her mouth, "HELP ME!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Shut up!" snapped Grievous and covered her mouth again.

Kathryn jumped up and ran toward them, "You let her go now!"

Obi-wan and a few other Jedi had heard Charlie as well and they closed in on Grievous trapping him.

"Let her go!" hissed Obi-wan drawing his light saber.

"I think not!" Grievous hissed back holding Charlie tighter.

"There is no where for you to go!" said Mace as more Jedi surround him at all angles.

Charlie looked at Obi-wan, "Let her go and you'll live for another day!" said Obi-wan.

Inca protected Kathryn and Nathan, by not letting them get to close.

"I really wished she wouldn't do that," Kathryn whispered to Nathan.

Grievous glared at Obi-wan, "I will live today whether not she does is the objective here," he drew a light saber.

Nathan narrowed his eyes as Grievous held the saber up to Charlie's neck. He then made a split decision, he quickly grabbed a near by Jedi's light saber and lunged at Grievous, cutting him in the side. Grievous dropped Charlie and Nathan helped her over away from Grievous to Obi-wan.

"Surrender now Grievous or die!" warned Mace.

Charlie looked at Grievous as he looked at her, "Just go." the Jedi looked at her then back at Grievous, a few backed away but still kept themselves ready for a fight.

Grievous growled and started for Charlie but Obi-wan stepped in front of her, "It's time you left her alone and take her advice. Do it before we change our minds!"

Grievous growled, "I will be back!" he turned and disappeared.

"I get the feeling he is right," mumbled Charlie.

Obi-wan placed a hand on her shoulder, "He can't get you when you go back to your world."

"we are leaving to began all of your training and show each of you some basics on the power crystal," said Inca as she opened a portal.

"right now?" asked nathan.

"yes now" said inca, "its to dangerous for us to be here."

charlie sighed and nodded, "you're right."

"Alright lets go," said Inca, "goodbye everyone." and she quickly shoved the other three into the portal.

"Creepy!" Kathryn shivers and shook her head, "I won't get used to that!"

"It does take a while to get used to," said Inca closing the portal.

"I never will," mumbled Kathryn.

"Sure you will, you got use to eating seafood again didn't you?" asked Nathan.

"i didn't know you were eating seafood again." mumbled charlie.

Kathryn slapped nathan, "Shut up!"

"Well. Lets get started shall we?"asked Inca.

"Please before I murder him," said Kathryn.

"charlie, i can't promise that if he gets cut that i won't react." said kathryn

charlie shivered, "how many times must i tell you to not give me those thoughts."

nathan looked between them, "huh... do you two have another girl thing going on again?"

"oh no nathan, this is much deeper," said kathryn turning toward him with her fangs lengthing out.

nathan let out a girly scream as he fell over backwards. charlie blinked, "wow he took that much better than i thought he would."

kathryn grinned and moved towards him.

nathan jumped up and ran behind inca. inca looked at kathryn, "so you are a vampire." she looked at charlie who was lookng away whistling, "oh charlie!"

"charlie isn't to blame for this. i asked her not to tell." said kathryn.

"its still would have been nice for me to know about this." said inca.

"i'm not afraid to bite you." said kathryn.

inca narrowed her eyes, "kathryn dear, i am almost three thousand years old... don't you think i know how to deal with your kind."

kathryn whined, "i haven't had any blood all this time."

"all this time... you mean since we came to the star wars world." squeaked nathan from behind inca.

before anyone had realized it charlie had already moved about 20 feet away from the group.

kathryn seemed to disappear and then reappear beside charlie, "going somewhere charlie?"

"humm oh no... just going for a walk... to get away from the drama."

"right." kathryn grabbed her and took her back at lighting speed.

charlie folded her arms, "so not fair."

nathan stared opened mouthed at kathryn. "you were, and then you were, and now you're... cool!"

charlie glared at all of them and folded her arms, "anyways."

"i'm hungry." muttered kathryn.

"oh bite yourself... its what you do in class." said charlie.

"i've been doing that!" said kathryn holding out her arm to show it was littered with bite marks.

charlie shivered, "i would have believed you, you didn't have to show me."

kathryn disappeared from beside charlie only to be next to nathan, "oh nay-chan."

nathan let out another girly scream and grabbed inca pulling her between them.

"not me! not me! take the old bat!" cried nathan.

inca glared and rounded on him, "OLD BAT!"

charlie stood behind all of them smiling, "i love a good show."

kathryn glared at them all, "i severly dislike you." and with that she turned to walk away, "i'll train after i've had fresh blood."

charlie looked at her, "don't get carried away. remember what happened last time."

"what last time?" asked kathryn blinking at her.

"well really there have been several last times." said charlie.

"i'm afraid i remember none of them." said kathryn.

"i've noticed" mumbled charlie.

"charlie, the last time... the last times happened i was kinda in a blood frenzy." said kathryn.

"yeah... just like you are now." said charlie.

"its not full blown yet." grumbled kathryn.

charlie gave her a yeah right look, "sure."

"fine it is." hissed kathryn. she then looked at inca, "just point me in the direction of humans i can drink from."

inca sighed and pointed.

charlie shook her head and tought. "you know... i could make something that kathryn could use to help control her blood frenzy."

"no!" hissed kathryn.

"why?" asked charlie.

"CAUSE I WANT TO BE ABLE TO HAVE ENOUGH!!" growled kathryn.

charlie folded her arms, "fine. fine. i won't do anything."

"thank you." said kathryn as she disappeared.

charlie sighed, "choas... choas... that's all it is every time."

"charlie i hate to tell you... but it seems choas likes you." said nathan.

-- end--

_Please review._


End file.
